Cefiros Hope
by Pan-nany11
Summary: Un universo alterno, en busca de las guerreras magicas que salvaran a cefiro, un gurrero, un principe y un hechicero, encuentran al amor de sus vidas donde menos se lo podian imaginar, AL fin y al cabo el amor es el mas grande poder en todo el universo...
1. Cefiros Hope

Hola!!!

Pues aquí estoy otra ves dando lata, esta ves con una historia Romántica de Las guerreras, espero que les guste, ya que me rompí el coco pensando en ella, la verdad les agradezco a todos los lectores que han leído mis otras historias, esta es una mas de ellas y espero que sea de su agrado, bueno solo les recuerdo que pueden pasar a leer mis otras historias que son "the time captor" Y "el renacer de una estrella y una esencia" Gracias por todo y no se olviden de los reviews!!!

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños!!!

Sin mas que decir

Aquí voy!!!!!!!

* * *

**CEFIROS LOVE**

Era un día soleado, como todos los días en Cefiro, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años se encontraba mirando a las niñas del grupo de hechiceras del pueblo Celestine, que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad principal de todo Cefiro, la niña tenia el pelo largo y de un azul celeste profundo, igual que sus ojos, veía escondida desde un árbol a la mejor de ese grupo, una niña de cómo 7 años de pelo corto y de físico aparentemente muy fuerte, La niña ojiazul la veía con mucha curiosidad, después de un rato se acerco a ella...

-Hola! Dis.. disculpa, podría yo entrar en su equipo?- le pregunto la niña tímidamente

-Jajajajajaja eso es muy gracioso- le dijo la niña

-¡¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!!- se oyeron los gritos de las demás niñas

-Pero... tal ves puedas entrar- dijo la niña con cara maliciosa

-¡¡¡¡Enserio!!!!- dijo la niña ojiazul

-Si, pero tienes que vencerme en un combate!!!!- le dijo la otra niña

-¿¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!?- pregunto la ojiazul

-¡Solo si quieres entrar!!!

-¡¡¡Pues te venceré!!!!- le dijo la niña de ojos azules, entonces la niña de de pelo corto se puso muy feliz y le arrojo una espada, y ella tomo la suya entre sus manos...

-Y... ¿Como te llamas niña?- le pregunto la de pelo corto a la ojiazul

-¡¡¡Mi nombre es marina!!!- le contesto

En ese momento, la de pelo corto le dio la señal para que comenzaran a pelear, Marina tomo la espada entre sus manos y la niña de pelo corto la ataco, Marina defendió todos los ataques perfectamente, como si fuera una experta en el arte, la maestra de equipo o entrenadora, se encontraba volteada, al escuchar el tumulto volteo y vio a las dos niñas peleando, su mejor alumna y la niña desconocida, y pudo ver como la niña de pelo azul peleaba con mucha facilidad y le pareció fascinante.

-¡¡Vaya!! Peleas bien, mi nombre es ¡¡¡Saya!!! Creo que debes saberlo para que sepas quien te derroto!!! Jajaja!- le dijo la niña al retroceder un poco

Entonces, Saya dio un salto y ataco a Marina, que recibió el ataque con la espada, Saya la empezó a golpear con sus puños y Marina tenia un poco de dificultad para esquivar los golpes de la espada y de los puños de Saya a la ves, entonces Marina logro poner una de sus manos en el estomago de Saya y de ella salio una luz celeste que hizo que Saya saliera despedida por los aires y que se estrellara con un árbol, y después cayera al suelo.

Las demás chicas la aplaudieron a Marina y se quedaron muy asombradas, por que lo que Marina había usado contra Saya había sido magia, y la única en ese lugar que sabia usarla a parte de la maestra era la misma Saya, Saya se levanto con mucha dificultad, sosteniéndose el estomago, y se dirigió hacia Marina...

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar magia? Se suponía que solo debía ser un duelo de espadas, como te atreves a hacerlo?!!!!!!!!- le grito Saya a Marina

- ¡¡¡Yo no se de que me hablas, ni siquiera se usar magia!!!!- le contesto marina

-¡¡¡No seas tonta!!!! Usaste magia- le grito Saya y se abalanzó sobre ella ahorcándola, de repente, la maestra había aparecido frente a ellas, y Saya dejo de ahorcar a Marina

-¡¡¡Maestra!!!! ¡¡¡Que bueno!!! ¡¡¡Ella uso magia contra mi, MIRE!!!- le dijo Saya señalando su estomago que tenia unas marcas de un poderoso golpe

-¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Yo ni siquiera se usar magia!!!!- contesto marina

-¡¡¡Además ella me dijo que si peleaba con ella entraría en el equipo!!!- añadió marina

-¿Así que no sabes usar magia? Y ¿ En verdad le dijiste eso a la niña Saya?- cuestiono la maestra

-¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡SI SE LO DIJO!!!!- contestaron todas las demás niñas

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ella uso magia contra mi!!!! Y casi me mata!!!!- grito Saya

-¿Y tu no hiciste algo igual de malo al retarla y prometerle que entraría al equipo, siendo que yo soy la única que decide quien entra y quien no?- le dijo la maestra a Saya reprendiéndola por lo que había hecho

- ¡¡¡Eso no importa, mire lo que me hizo!!!!- gritaba Saya señalándose el vientre

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!!! Chicas la clase termino por hoy, váyanse a sus casas, menos tu Saya!!!- dijo la maestra

Todas las chicas se fueron , y Marina iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la maestra la detuvo...

-¡¡¡Por favor pequeña, no te vayas!!!- le dijo

-Es..es...esta bien- dijo Marina

-¡¡¡Maestra debe hacer algo, es su deber!!! Ella me hirió!!!!- le grito nuevamente Saya

-¡¡¡Saya Cállate!!!, no quiero saber nada, eras mi mejor alumna y te admiraba! Pero me has decepcionado con tu actitud altanera, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió retar a una niña que no sabe nada acerca de pelar?!!! Me alegra que te haya dado una lección! Para que aprendas a no subestimar a tu enemigo, no quiero verte en este lugar en 6 meses, tu derecho a usar espadas y magia quedan suspendidos por ese lapso!!! Ahora puedes irte!!!- le dijo la maestra en tono autoritario

-Pero maestra!...-repuso saya, pero fue interrumpida

-Por favor Saya vete!!! Y no regreses hasta dentro de 6 meses!!- le dijo la maestra

Saya tomo sus cosas y se fue, claro no sin antes haberle hecho una mala cara a Marina ,después de que la maestra vio que Saya se había alejado se volteo hacia Marina...

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- le pregunto

-eees.. Marina, señora!!! – le contesto marina

-HA, así que te llamas Marina!!! Y dime Marina, ¿sabes que lo que usaste contra Saya en el combate es magia?- le pregunto muy curiosa

-No señora! No se usar magia, jamás la he usado!- le contesto Marina

-mmm bueno, y ¿donde están tus padres pequeña?

-Mis padres murieron, me encuentro sola, no tengo a donde ir, es por eso que llegue aquí- le contesto Marina con la mirada llena de melancolía

-ahh, pues muy bien, yo te entrenare y te quedaras aquí, podrás vivir conmigo en mi casa!!!! ¿Te parece?- le pregunto a la niña

-mmmm Si!!! Me parece bien!!!- dijo Marina muy emocionada

-Bueno, mi nombre es Alcione! Espero que nos llevemos bien..- después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo que rompió la maestra

-¿Crees que podrás hacer de nuevo lo que hiciste hace un rato con Saya?!!- le pregunto emocionada la maestra

-Pues no se, pero lo intentare!-

Marina se la paso practicando toda la tarde con la maestra, Marina hacia muy bien los ataques, y a la maestra le sorprendió que una persona que jamás en su vida había usado magia pudiera controlarla tan bien, y además que la poseyera, lo mas impresionante de todo, era que era tan solo, una niña de 6 años...

* * *

Ese mismo día en otra parte del mundo de céfiro, en un pueblo llamado Windarium, en lo profundo del bosque de los vientos, se encontraba caminando una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos carmesí, de pronto escucho unos gritos de niñas y le llamo tanto la atención que decidió ir a ver que era lo que ocurría en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a correr, y al llegar al lugar de origen de aquellos gritos se encontró con el legendario equipo de arqueras mágicas, un equipo al que muchas niñas asistían a entrenar como arqueras para después tener la oportunidad de ser la mejor y visitar el palacio de céfiro, vio como todas las niñas lanzaban sus flechas y daban justo en el centro del blanco que tenían unos metros a delante de ellas, la niña siguió caminando hasta quedar muy cerca de las jovenes, entonces descubrió que en el suelo había un arco y flechas tiradas, la niña las recogió muy emocionada, y se posiciono frente a un blanco que había vació, tomo el arco con las dos manos y puso la flecha en posición para lanzarla, al momento de soltar la flecha, a esta la rodeo un aura verde muy fuerte, como si el viento la conduciera, esta siguió en línea recta, y dio justo en el centro del blanco, con tal fuerza que provoco que este se rompiera en mil pedazos, al escuchar el ruido del blanco rompiéndose, todas las niñas y la maestra que era una sacerdotisa voltearon de inmediato, y para su sorpresa la niña que había echo tal hazaña solo era una pequeña que jamás habían visto, la maestra se acerco a ella y la miro un rato, después hablo...

-¡¡¡¡Muy bien niñas!!!! La clase de hoy a terminado pueden irse- les dijo a sus alumnas, quienes en el acto tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron a sus casas

-Bueno, ahora si estamos solas, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre pequeña?- le pregunta la maestra dirigiéndose a la misteriosa niña

-Claro, mi nombre es Anais, gusto en conocerla, no quise romper su blanco es solo que me llamo mucho la atención y creí que pues no les molestaría si solo lanzaba una flecha, examinando la situación, creo que le debo una gran disculpa...- exclamo la niña de nombre Anais

-haaaa muy bien, y no te interesaría pertenecer a nuestro equipo?....- le pregunta la maestra muy curiosa

-¡CLARO! Es lo que mas me gustaría!!!!- le contesta la niña muy entusiasmada...

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí...

En un roble enorme se ve la imagen de una niña de pelo rojo sostenido en una pequeña trenza, la niña tiene los ojos color rojo, y al parecer mira algo muy entusiasmada...

Un poco mas adelante se encuentran muchos niñas y niñas entrenando con magia y espadas, algunas espadas se encuentran tiradas en el suelo, al igual que muchas armas, todos son muy hábiles con ellas, pero al parecer con los hechizos no, ya que unas enormes piedras que eran parte de un hechizo se salen de control y tienen dirección rumbo hacia la niña que los observaba con ánimos.

Justo antes de que las piedras la golpearan, estas se partieron a la mitad y una ráfaga gigante de fuego las rodeo, era tan poderosa que las piedras se convirtieron en cenizas, cuando las cenizas tocaron el suelo, se vio a la niña de pelo rojo sosteniendo una de las espadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, y al parecer lo que había provocado que las piedras se desintegraran había sido la niña.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y no sabían que decir, el maestro que observaba todo desde lejos supo exactamente que hacer...

Se dirigió a la niña y dijo...

-Alumnos, ¡la clase ha terminado!, por favor retirense a sus hogares...- grito

Todos los alumnos se retiraron y la niña permaneció ahí parada aun con la espada en las manos, y mirando fijamente al maestro, el maestro se acerco mas a la niña y se le quedo viendo hasta que exclamo...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- le pregunto

-Mi nombre es Lucy, siento mucho haber tomado su espada y haber roto sus piedras, pero no podía dejar que me golpearan, además ni siquiera se como es que se hicieron pedacitos chiquitos!!!- exclamo la niña

-¿Así que no sabes por que se hicieron pedacitos? Muy bien, y dime ¿vives sola?-

-Vivo en el centro de Rafgden, con mi hermano mayor solamente- contesto Lucy

-y dime ¿Te gustaría pertenecer al equipo de espadachines?- le pregunto e maestro

-¡CLARO! Es lo que mas me gustaría, seria extraordinario y emocionante, así podré derrotar a muchos monstruos y seré una gran guerrera!!!!!- grito Lucy muy emocionada

-Muy bien, Mi nombre es Ráfaga, y yo seré tu maestro los próximos 4 años...

* * *

HELLOITO!!!

Espero que este fanfic les guste, espero que mas o menos se den una idea de cómo ira a ser este alterfic, espero que me dejen reviews para no achicopalarme, ojala que les guste la idea de mi fic tanto como a mi, les agradezco de ante mano a las personas que dejen reviews!!!! Me despido y les deseo suerte bye

SAYONARA

PAN-NANY11


	2. Fin del entrenamientoprevio

Hola!!!

Espero que les este yendo muy bien, hoy continuaremos con esta historia, espero que les guste este capi, y también les sugiero que si tiene un tiempecin lean mis demás historias, no sean malos entren a mi profile y lean por favor!!! Bueno les agradezco mucho a los lectores por sus reviews!!!

Lo único que me queda por decir es que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, ahora si, sin mas que decir…

AQUÍ VOY!!!

* * *

FIN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO-PREVIO

Una chica de pelo Azul de aproximadamente 10 años se encuentra corriendo a toda velocidad, al parecer huyendo de algo, o alguien, de pronto de la nada, salen unas navajas de hielo que se dirigen a atacarla, La chica da un par de piruetas y esquiva todas las navajas, la chica sigue corriendo, y nuevamente de entre una espesa niebla salen disparadas otras navajas de hielo, la chica frena de repente y se pone frente a las navajas, alza sus manos y grita…

.-¡Dragón de agua!, y un enorme dragón celeste, al parecer formado de agua, aparece y se traga a las navajas

La chica toma una espada que estaba tirada en sus manos y comienza a correr de nuevo, de repente de la espesa niebla sale una mujer de pelo negro, con una espada en las manos y la comienza a atacar, lanzándole las mismas navajas de hielo que la habían atacado hace unos minutos y al mismo tiempo atacándola con la espada, la peliazul se defendía a la perfección, daba saltos y piruetas y se defendía de las navajas, en cierto momento se descuido y un nuevo ataque de navajas iba directo hacia ella…

La chica no parecía estar preocupada, al instante en que las navajas iban a impactarse con ella, un campo azul la rodeo y las navajas se deshicieron al contacto con el, la chica tomo fuertemente la espada y se abalanzo sobre la mujer, empezó una gran batalla, ninguna de las dos daba señas de perder, las dos eran muy hábiles y peleaban espléndidamente, la chica peliazul comenzó a atacar con mas fiereza, pero la mujer de pelo negro le tumbo la espada de las manos, y aventó a la chica al suelo, le apunto al cuello con su espada.

.-Has perdido.- dijo la mujer de pelo negro

.-No estaría tan segura.- le contesto la chica

De la nada se comenzaron a formar miles de pequeñas navajas, muy parecidas a las que formaba la mujer de pelo negro, solo que estas eran de un color celeste y un poco mas delgadas, en cuanto terminaron de formarse se fueron contra el cuerpo de la mujer, la cual pudo sentir el peligro y dio un salto, la chica de pelo azul extendió una mano hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba tirada su espada y un pequeño chorro de agua la llevó hasta sus manos, la chica siguió a la mujer y fueron a dar hasta la cima de un árbol, en el comenzaron de nuevo a pelear, la chica de pelo azul le daba mucha guerra a la otra, la peliazul dio un gran salto y bajo del árbol, comenzó a correr, la mujer la siguió, en cierto punta la peliazul freno, y se volteó en posición de ataque, se abalanzo sobre la de pelo negro c y o comenzó a atacar como nunca, la espada de la de pelo negro salió volando por los aires la peliazul apunto a la mujer con su espada en el cuello, la mujer quiso librarse de la situación de la misma manera que lo había hacho la chica, pero las navajas de hielo se estrellaron contra un campo de fuerza azul…

.-Has perdido.- dijo la chica de pelo azul

.-Esta bien, ¡Genial Marina, has ganado, has pasado tu prueba, hija!!!!.- le grito la mujer de pelo negro a la peliazul

.-Yo… he.. pasado… ¡¡MAESTRA!!!!! ¡GRACIAS!!!!.- grito Marina corriendo hacia su maestra y abrazándola

.-Has mejorado considerablemente, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo me hayas ganado, solo tienes 10 años, y ya me has vencido!.- le dijo su maestra

.-Muchas gracias maestra Alcione, usted me ha ayudado mucho, y gracias a usted soy lo que soy ahora.- le dijo la Marina con lagrimas en los ojos

.-Yo deseaba que este día llegara, pero también estoy triste, por que ahora te iras.- le dice Alcione a Marina

.-¿Irme? ¿Pero por qué maestra?.- le pregunta ingenuamente Marina a su maestra

.-Tendrás que ir a pasar otra prueba, cada 4 años, mandamos al palacio, a nuestras mejores alumnas de los tres equipos de Cefiro, uno es el de las arqueras de Windarium, las espadachines de Rafgden, y por ultimo nosotras las hechiceras de Celestine, son tres equipos mágicos formados por el gran pilar, la princesa Sayo, Ella los formo con la intención de encontrar unas legendarias guerreras.- le dijo la maestra a una atenta Marina

(Nota: aquí, se supone que es un poco antes de que llegara la princesa esmeralda, tengo mis razones verán por que)

.-¿Tengo que ir al palacio real?.- pregunto Marina

.-¡Toma!! ¡ponte esto!.- le dijo la maestra entregándole un hermoso vestido color celeste, muy hermoso, con listones azul un poco mas fuerte, el vestido tenia un listón en la cintura que formada un gran moño en la parte trasera, tenia muchos olanes, era simplemente precioso, y también le entrego un listón celeste, con olancitos blancos en la orilla.

.-Pero ¿Qué es esto maestra?.- le pregunto Marina que tomaba el vestido entre sus manos

.-Lo mandaron del castillo, para la que sería mi enviada, por eso te lo doy, anda pontéelo, que también esta un caballo esperándote.- le contesta Alcione

.-Un caballo, ¿acaso tengo que irme ya?.- le pregunta Marina

.- Si , anda ponte el vestido.-

La niña obedeció, y fue a cambiarse en el acto, al salir a la maestra se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, Marina había sido para ella como una hija, ya que ella era huérfana y vivía con ella, pero tenia que dejar que se fuera, ya que tal ves en el palacio le esperaría un mejor destino que junto a ella.

.-Te ves hermosa, anda súbete al caballo, el te llevara al palacio.- le dijo cargándola y subiéndola a un majestuoso caballo blanco

.-Muchas gracias maestra, pero no quiero irme, no quiero.- le dice la niña abrazando a la maestra

.-Lo siento no tengo otra opción, tampoco quiero que te vallas pero es lo mejor.- le dice la maestra dándole un golpecito al caballo y este empieza a correr

.-¡Noooooooo!!!! ¡Maestra!!!.- le grita Marina a su maestra

.-Lo siento Marina…. Le dice y le arroja algo a la niña

Marina ve el objeto, y alza su mano para agarrarlo, cuando se da cuenta ve que es un anillo, el anillo favorito de su maestra, a ella siempre le había encantado, siempre le había gustado, e incluso se lo había dicho una ves a su maestra…

FLASHBACK…

Una Marina de unos 7 años esta sentada en lo alto de un árbol, y de pronto siente que alguien se sienta a un lado suyo, pero ni se inmuta por que sabe quien es, es su maestra, Marina se encontraba llorando, últimamente, lo ha estado haciendo mucho, ya que el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres la invade la fecha en que sus padres murieron hace ya varios años se acerca, aunque no ha estado sola, desde que llego con su maestra, ella la ha cuidado como si fuera su madre, en ese momento Marina comienza a llorar, su maestra la abraza por la espalda, y pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Marina.

.- No te preocupes, no estas sola, yo estoy contigo.- le dice volteándola y tomándola de las manos

.-Muchas gracias Maestra Alcione!.- le dice Marina volteando a ver sus manos

.-Oh Pero que hermoso anillo, es muy lindo, maestra, ¿Quién se lo regalo?.- le pregunto ella viendo un hermoso anillo, con una piedra azul celeste, y alrededor una capa de una especie de oro azul marino, el anillo era de oro blanco, en verdad era hermoso.

.-mmm Nadie en especial, lo recibí al convertirme en la maestra del equipo de Celestine, ¿En verdad te gusta?.- le pregunta la Maestra

.-Claro!!! Alcione-sensei, me encanta!!!.- le contesta Marina

.-Pues espero algún día poder regalártelo.- le dijo la maestra…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

.-No pensé que ese día llegaría tan rápido.- dice Marina volteando a ver el anillo entre sus manos

.-¡Cuídate Marina!!!.- le grita la Maestra Alcione a Marina

.-Por favor maestra, quiero volverla a ver, cuídese mucho, gracias por todo, GRACIAS!!!

.- ¡Maestra Alcione!! ¡maestra Alcione, ¿Marina, donde esta Marina?.- llego corriendo un chico alto y con un sombrero que tapaba sus ojos

.-¡Ella ya se va!!!.- contesto la maestra volteando a ver la dirección en donde se alejaba Marina

.-¡No! Marina toma esto!!!.- y le lanzo un objeto

Marina lo tomo entre sus manos, era un collar con una piedra en forma de gota de agua y tenia unos dragones alrededor, Marina lo sostuvo contra su pecho y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

.- ¡¡¡Gracias Ascot!!! ¡¡¡Nunca los voy a olvidar!!! ¡¡¡No me olviden!!!

Fue lo último que pudo decir Marina, ya que el caballo comenzó a correr mas rápido y la Maestra Alcione ya no se vio mas….

* * *

.-haaaaaaaa!!!!.- grito una chica de cabellos castaños mientras corría y saltaba de árbol en árbol

La niña iba corriendo, y unas flechas que al parecer las rodeaba un aura, eran lanzadas sin cesar hacia ella, ella huía de ellas y al parecer no tenia un arma para defenderse, pero de pronto una flecha estuvo a punto de darle y ella se paro en posición como si fuera a lanzar una flecha y un arco de viento apareció en sus manos, lo mismo que una flecha en el arco, ella hizo con sus manos como si tensara el arco para lanzar la flecha, entonces lo soltó, la flecha de viento salio disparada y se impacto contra la flecha que le habían lanzado y la destruyó, la niña siguió corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol.

De repente de arriba iba cayendo una persona, iba a caer encima de la niña, pero la niña brinco, la persona que cayo era una mujer, traía ropas de sacerdotisa y portaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, al verla la niña corrió pero la mejer apareció cientos de flechas y las disparo todas de un solo tiro, la niña comenzó a correr mas rápido, pero las flechas la iban a alcanzar, la niña no tuvo mas opción y se volteo, alzo las manos y grito.

.-¡¡¡¡Huracán Verde!!!!.- un huracán de viento verde, rodeo las flechas y las rompió en mil pedazos

La niña siguió corriendo, la mujer le lanzo esta ves una esfera de color violeta, al parecer era un conjuro mágico, la pequeña no pudo darse cuenta y la esfera la golpeo por la espalda, al impacto la niña salio disparada por el aire y se estrello en un árbol, la sacerdotisa comenzó a avanzar hacia la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo y que parecía estar inconsciente, entonces la niña abrió los ojos y un gran huracán rodeo a la mujer, la niña aprovecho para parase y correr, la sacerdotisa se libero y salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña, la niña brinco hasta la copa de un enorme árbol , la sacerdotisa llego hasta aquel lugar y comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, estaba buscando a la niña, de pronto la mujer apareció miles de flechas , la pequeña floto en el aire y puso sus manos en posición de disparar una flecha, miles de flechas se formaron a los lados de ella y salieron disparadas como ráfagas de viento, destruyeron a las de la sacerdotisa y fueron a dar contra la mujer que cayo al suelo, la niña apareció una flecha en su mano y la puso en el cuello de la sacerdotisa.

.-Creo que de acuerdo a la situación, yo he ganado maestra!.- le dijo la niña acomodando sus lentes

.-Si, parece que si Anais.- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

.-¡Estupendo!.- grito la niña desapareciendo la flecha y ayudando a pararse a la mujer

.-Me alegra mucho que hayas superado mis expectativas Anais, eres genial.- le dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Anais

.- Muchas gracias Midoriko-sensei!!!.- le llamo Anais

.-Parece que has pasado la prueba y podrás ir a palacio, toma!.- le dijo la mujer de nombre Midoriko a la niña entregándole un precioso vestido verde, con listones en un verde un poco mas oscuro y con muchos olanes, también un hermoso listón verde para el cabello, con un moñito en el medio.

.-Pero…¿Qué es eso maestra? ¿A que se debe que me de este atuendo?.- le preguntó Anais

.-Solo pontéelo, anda que quiero ver como se te ve!.- le animó la maestra

Cuando la niña regresó con el vestido puesto, la maestra se puso muy feliz, en verdad se veía muy bonita, entonces la maestra corrió a abrazarla…

.-Anais, ahora tendrás que irte al palacio real de Cefiro, en verdad desearía que no tuviéramos que pasar por esto, pero anda tienes que irte, toma esto, es un obsequio para que no te olvides de mi!!!.- y le entrego su arco plateado, con hermosos grabados

.-Pero Midoriko-sensei este es su arco, no puedo aceptarlo.- dijo la niña a la mujer

.-Ahora es tuyo, no te preocupes.- le dijo Midoriko a la niña abrazándola

.-¡¡¡Anais, Anais!!! Espera, no te vayas, toma esto.- llego corriendo una mujer de tez morena entregándole algo a Anais

.-¡¡Caldina!! ¿Qué es? oh!!! que hermoso.- lo que la niña tenia en las manos era un hermoso collar con un dije de una piedra verde en forma de una hoja y con hermosas aves a su alrededor

.-Yo misma lo hice para ti, espero que te haya gustado.- le dijo Caldina

.-Muchas gracias amiga.- dijo la niña abrazando a la mujer

.-Espero que nunca nos olvides.- le dijo Caldina

.-Jamás lo haré.-

.-Anda Anais sube a ese caballo, el te llevara al palacio.- La maestra la cargo y la ayudo a subir a un hermoso caballo café que la estaba esperando para irse.

.-Los extrañare, hasta luego!!!.- al decir esto el cabal lo comenzó a correr, hasta que Anais se perdió en es horizonte...

* * *

Una niña de pelo rojo sujeto en una trenza se encontraba combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo contra un hombre de cabello güero , el hombre la ataca sin cesar y ella esquiva y bloquea los ataque, en un descuido del hombre ella tiene la oportunidad y sale corriendo, saltando y esquivando esferas de energía que el hombre le lanza, la chica corre hacia una espada que se encuentra tirada en el suelo y la recoge, entonces se da la media vuelta y queda de frente al hombre, este al verla desenvaina su espada y se lanza al ataque, la niña recibe el ataque y se desata una gran pelea, la niña es muy buna y se defiende a la perfección, ninguno parece tener ganas de dejar de pelear, entonces la niña hace una pirueta hacia atrás y lanza un hechizo..

.-¡¡FLECHA ROJA!!!.- grita la pequeña y un rayo de color rojo sale de su mano y se estrella contra el joven haciendo una pequeña explosión, al dispersarse el humo, se ve que el hombre esta ileso, y se lanza de nuevo contra la niña, esta ves comienza a tacarla con mas rudeza, como si quisiera presionarla para atacarlo.

La niña estaba un poco asustada, debido a que a medida que el joven la atacaba, se le hacia mas difícil defenderse, entonces a la niña se le ocurrió una idea.

De repente la pequeña hizo una pirueta hacia atrás, y con las piernas golpeo al hombre en la cara, esto hizo que el se desequilibrara y cayera de bruces al suelo, la niña aprovecho la situación y convoco el hechizo que había usado antes, pero esta ves en ves de salir solo un pequeño rayo, salio todo una tormenta de enormes rayos rojos que se dirigían a atacar al joven de pelo rubio, este trato de pararse, pero unas llamas de fuego se crearon alrededor de el impidiéndoselo, los rayos tomaron forma de flechas e iban directo hacia el, el joven lanzo unas esferas de energía, pero las llamas de fuego les impidieron el paso y las desintegraron, las flechas se impactaron contra el, que fue a dar contra un árbol, la niña no perdió el tiempo y tomo fuertemente la espada en sus dos manos acto seguido corrió hacia el rubio, la niña se inclino un poco y recito.

.-¡¡¡Flecha roja!!.- al terminar en el aire se formaron miles de flechas que se quedaron a la expectativa, al momento de que el hombre abriera los ojos, cuando esto sucedió la niña hizo un ademán con una mano y las flechas se movieron y se pusieron alrededor de el, la niña le colocó la espada en el cuello y le dijo…

.-¿Se rinde?.- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la cara

.-No lo creo!.- grito el hombre y creo miles de esferas y las lanzó contra ella, pero las flechas las deshicieron, y al momento se crearon mas flechas en el aire que le apuntaron al joven…

.-Aunque no se rinda, usted ha perdido!!!.- le grito la niña muy emocionada

.-Es verdad Lucy, me has ganado.- dijo el rubio con una mano en la cabeza

.-SI!!!!! Muchas gracias Ráfaga-sensei!!!, se lo agradezco mucho!!!.- le grito la niña colgándose de su cuello

.-Me alegra mucho que te hayas superado de esa manera!.- le dice el hombre llamado Ráfaga a la niña poniéndole una mano en la cabeza

.-Muy bien, ahora tendrás que ponerte este vestido, y prepararte para irte.- le dice el

.-¡Esta bien Ráfaga-sensei!!.- le dice Lucy muy feliz, y toma un vestido rojo claro, casi rosa, con listones en rojo, y muchos olanes y un hermoso moño rojo con adornos en dorado y rojo claro,

.-Esa niña, jamás va a perder su entusiasmo.- dice el con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

.-¡¡Ya esta!! me que da muy bien!!!.- le dice ella

.-mmmm , Bueno, creo que es hora de que tu tengas esto.- le dice Ráfaga entregándole su preciada espada

.-¡Pero maestro!! esa es su espada, yo.. yo no puedo aceparla.- le dice ella

.-Por favor, quiero que la aceptes, es tu recompensa por haberme vencido.- le insiste el

.-Esta bien sensei, Muchísimas gracias.- y de nuevo se le cuelga del cuello

.-Bueno, ahora debes subir a ese caballo, para irte al palacio!.- le dice el señalando un hermoso caballo negro que la estaba esperando a unos metros de distancia

.-¡¡¡Gua!!!¡¡Es hermoso!! , Lo extrañare mucho, por favor hable con mis hermanos, dígales que me voy a vivir una gran aventura.- le dice ella con estrellitas en los ojos

.-Este, si claro yo lo haré.- le contesta Ráfaga con una mano en la cabeza y una gota de sudor

.-Bueno, ya me voy.- exclama Lucy subiéndose al caballo como toda una experta

.-Mucha suerte.- le desea Ráfaga…- se que lo conseguirás.- piensa

Entonces el caballo comienza a trotar para llevar a Lucy al gran palacio de Céfiro.

.-¡¡Lucy!!!¡¡Lucy!! Espera, no te vayas.- le grita a Lucy una niña pequeña

.-¡¡Lira!!, Lira te voy a extrañar!! Cuídate mucho, te prometo que volveré.- le grita la pelirroja desde el caballo a la que se llama Lira

.-¡¡Pero espera!! Toma.- y le lanza un objeto, Lucy lo toma entre sus manos, y es un hermoso collar con forma de una flama de fuego, con unos leones alrededor…

.-Muchas gracias Lira, No te voy a olvidar!!.- le grita Lucy y se pierde en el horizonte

.-Espero, no estoy seguro de que ella pasara la gran prueba que le espera…- piensa El sensei Ráfaga

* * *

El en castillo…

.-Parece que ya están en camino las chicas que pasaran "la prueba".- dice una voz de hombre detrás de una sombra…

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

HOLA!!!

Como ven? ya van a llegar al castillo las guerreras, espero que les te este gustando, el fanfic es por partes separadas en estos capis por que las guerreras todavía no se juntan, pero apartir del capitulo 4 ya será normal, espero que les esta gustando, y agradezco a las personas que me han dejado reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

SAYONARA

PAN-NANY11


	3. la prueba de las guerreras

¡¡¡Hola Chicuelos! Y Chicuelas

Aquí esta ya otro capi de este alterfic de las guerreras de céfiro, espero y les este gustando, pronto nuestras queridas amigas se conocerán y conocerán a sus apuestos chavos, espero les guste este capi , perdonen si no actualice antes pero es que se me juntaron los exámenes mensuales y los semestrales y ya no pude, pero aquí estoy...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que fue echa sin fines de lucro

Sin mas que decir...

AQUÍ VOY!

Capitulo 3

La prueba de las guerreras 

En el castillo

.-Parece que ya están en camino las chicas que presentaran "la prueba".- dice la voz de un hombre desde las sombras.

Marina se encontraba cabalgando en el caballo al que la habían subido, su maestra no le había explicado casi nada, solo le repetía año con año que si quería ser la mejor debería entrenar, y así algún día podría conocer al gran hechicero Guruclef.

Mientras el caballo avanzaba mas y mas el astillo se acercaba, Marina solo lo había visto de lejos, pero ahora así tan cerca se veía hermoso, la magnificencia de tal la dejo impactada, y cuando menos lo espero el caballo ya se había detenido, bajo del caballo y solo pudo ver una pequeña puerta, no podía creer que un lugar tan grande tuviera solo una puerta tan pequeña, Marina entro por la puerta que en el marco tenia tres esferas, al entrar ella la de la derecha se ilumino de color azul, dentro solo pudo ver un gran pasillo y ninguna puerta, siguió caminando por el largo pasillo y se fue haciendo mas angosto, hasta que llego a una puerta, de lado derecho había dos puertas y del izquierdo una, una de la derecha decía Marina, ella se desconcertó un poco, pero entro, al hacerlo una pequeña esfera que estaba en el marco de la puerta se ilumino..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Anais había llegado al castillo, lo que mas le sorprendía era que solo había una pequeña puerta, por donde solo cabria una persona, entró, la pequeña esfera del lado izquierdo se ilumino de verde, Anais vio el pasillo largo y decidió caminar por el, al final encontró una puerta grande con 3 esferas en ella, del lado derecho había 2 puertas una de ellas decía Marina y la pequeñita esfera que tenia estaba iluminada, al lado había una puerta con su nombre, así que entro, la pequeñita esfera se ilumino...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.-Vaya, el castillo es majestuoso.- Lucy había llegado al castillo, entro inmediatamente por la puerta, en donde se ilumino la esfera de en medio de color rojo, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo observándolo todo atentamente, la idea de estar en el castillo le parecía muy emocionante, llego a la gran puerta y del lado izquierdo pudo ver su nombre en una puerta.

.-Vaya, ya sabían que iba a venir eso es genial.- y entro en ella, la pequeña esfera de la puerta se iluminó de rojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

.¿Qué es este lugar?.- se pregunto Marina, por las paredes Corría agua y en el piso se podía ver su reflejo, como si fuera agua pero estaba completamente seco, marina siguió caminando y pudo ver en el agua la figura de un majestuoso dragón, siguió avanzando, hasta que se canso, aquel lugar parecía un laberinto no encontraba la salida ni nada por el estilo, hasta que de pronto vio a dos personas, uno era un hombre y la otra una mujer...

.¡¡¡¿Papá¿Mamá¿Son ustedes?.- Marina no creía lo que veía sus padres estaban frente a ella en ese preciso momento, ella siempre denso que ellos estaban muertos

.-Que bueno que están vivos.- y se acerco para abrazarlos, pero su madre le lanzo una esfera de poder

.¿qué pasa Mamá¿Por qué me atacas?.- y su padre le lanzo otra, y ambos comenzaron a atacarla

Ella desenvaino su espada y comenzó a brincar para esquivar los hechizos, no podía creer que sus propios padres que no veía desde niña la estuvieran atacando, y ella se rehusaba a tacarlos también, como podría atacar a sus propios padres... ¿Cómo lo haría?

Trato de defenderse de todos los ataques, pero no conseguiría nada si solo los esquivaba tendría que hacer que se detuvieran de alguna manera, no podía soportar ver como sus padres trataban de matarla.

.-Por favor reaccionen, tienen que hacerlo yo soy su hija no su enemiga.- pero en ese momento de distracción uno de los ataques dio en el blanco e hirió a Marina, su madre se acerco a ella y estaba a punto de arrojarle un hechizo directamente...

.-Ella es linda.- una voz de hombre se oyó desde las sombras., frete a el se encontraba lo que parecía un gran espejo por donde estaba viendo a las tres guerreras, y en ese momento se estaba refiriendo ha Marina. El no pudo soportar el estado de ella y hablo

.¿Crees acaso que si fueran tus verdaderos padres te harían daño? Ningún padre lastima a sus hijos.- Marina pudo escuchar estas palabras y se levanto del suelo y les lanzo hechizos mágicos, lo que había oído era verdad, si ellos fueran sus padres no la atacarían, y al estar completamente segura de esto, se dispuso a pelear con ellos, en verdad que eran muy hábiles, le costaba mucho trabajo pelear, en una fracción de segundo logro separarlos y partió a el que era su padre en dos con la espada, este se hizo espuma, y después lanzo un hechizo a la mujer que en segundos se desintegro...

.-Muchas gracias.- dijo Marina a la persona que le había ayudado fuera quien fuera

Una puerta se abrió frente a ella, la atravesó y salió por la misma puerta por donde había entrado a aquel lugar, al salir la puerta se desvaneció por completo, y una de las esferas de la puerta grande se ilumino de color azul, Marina intentó abrirla, pero estaba completamente cerrada, entonces se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.¿qué es este lugar?.- Anais se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, las paredes parecían estar formadas por remolinos de viento y formaban la figura de un hermoso fénix, tranquilamente comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del lugar sin encontrar absolutamente nada

.-Veo muy poca lógica en poseer un cuarto tan especial para tener absolutamente nada.- se dijo a si misma acomodándose las gafas

De pronto por entre el viento se dejó ver una figura, parecía una persona, una muchacha para ser mas exacta, una joven totalmente igual a Anais, ella no lo podía creer, A menos que fuera su gemela lo que estaba viendo era totalmente imposible, por primera vez empezó a confundirse, y de la nada la chica le lanzo varias esferas de energía, Anais saco su carcaj y arco y esquivo todos los ataques de la joven, entonces ella empezó a utilizar un arco y flechas para atacarla, ella se encontraba desconcertada, como era posible aquello que le estaba pasando.

Lo que mas la atemorizaba era la idea de que si atacaba a aquella chica ella también saliera herida, ya que las dos parecían ser la misma persona como podría superar eso, como atacarla sin hacerse daño a ella misma.

Entonces en defensa propia se le escapo lanzar una flecha, la cual dio en el blanco, justo en un brazo de la chica, y Anais pudo sentir también dolor en su brazo, en ese momento se rehusó a tacarla.

Entonces la joven la ataco y la flecha le dio a Anais en el brazo contrario, la muchacha ni se inmuto, al parecer el dolor que le fuera producido a Anais no le afectaba a ella, entonces lo comprendió, entendió que ella pudo sentir su dolor por que así lo creyó, pero que no eran la misma persona ya que ella no pudo sentir el suyo, entonces Anais se elevo y a duras penas tomo su arco y se posiciono para disparar, miles de copias de viento de su arco y la flecha aparecieron a los lados de ella y entonces disparo, las flechas salieron disparadas también y rodearon a la original , que se hizo mas y mas grande, la joven parecida a Anais desapareció, Anais se quedo a la expectativa y frente a ella pareció una puerta, la cruzo y salió por la misma puerta por donde había entrado, al atravesarla la puerta desapareció sin dejar rastro, entonces Anais vio a Marina en el suelo.

.- Muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Anais ¿Quién eres tu?.- le dijo cortésmente, marina se levanto del suelo y se le quedo viendo con cara de extrañeza pero Anais le extendió la mano y no le quedo mas que presentarse

.-Mi nombre es Marina, mucho gusto, pero no creo que sea el momento para presentarnos, Anais solo sonrió... la esfera del lado izquierdo de la gran puerta se ilumino de verde

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.-Vaya este lugar es genial.- Lucy se encontraba viendo las paredes del lugar, eran de fuego y en ellas se podía ver la cabeza de un león formada por el fuego, Lucy estaba fascinada, el lugar era simplemente espléndido y enigmático, y a ella le encantaba todo lo que estuviera fuera de lo común.

Camino y camino por el pasillo pero no vio nada, parecía que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, Lucy comenzaba a cansarse de caminar, cuando escucho un ruido familiar, el ladrido de un perro, y de la nada llego corriendo un perro color rojo con el pecho blanco, que Lucy reconoció al instante.

.¡¡¡Hikari! .- le grito el perro corrió hacía ella y de la boca le lanzo una esfera de fuego

.-Pero ¿por qué me atacas?.- Lucy no lo podía creer

El perro la tacaba constante mente, entonces Lucy saco la espada de su maestro para defenderse, no quería lastimar a su mascota, el es un miembro importante de su familia y su mejor amigo, como dañar a alguien al que quieres tanto, y por que el te dañaría a ti, entonces Hikari, le empezó a lanzar mas y mas ataques hasta que ella ya no se pudo defender y varios le pegaron , Lucy quedo en el suelo e Hikari corrió a ella para morderla.

Lucy no lo podía creer, como era posible que su perro con el que había pasado tan buenos momentos la estuviera atacando y tratara de matarla era simplemente como una pesadilla, Hikari el verdadero Hikari jamás la atacaría, y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Lucy.

.-Es verdad el verdadero Hikari, jamás me haría daño, tu no eres el.- y tomo la espada con sus dos manos , fuego comenzó a rodearla hasta que estuvo completamente en llamas, entonces ataco al falso perro y lo partió en dos el perro desapareció, y en su lugar una puerta se abrió.

.-Vaya eso estuvo genial.- pensó antes de cruzarla

Del otro lado pudo ver como Anais y Marina se daban la mano, corrió hacia ellas y se presento.

.-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy.- dijo con una sonrisa

.-hay mucho gusto, el mío es Anais.- le dijo ella cortésmente estrechando su mano

.-Sigo pensando que esto es absurdo, pero el mío es Marina.-

Entonces la tercera esfera se ilumino de rojo y la gran puerta se abrió, una luz comenzó a salir de ella y las tres entraron al mismo tiempo.

.-Bienvenidas, me alegra que las tres hayan pasado la prueba, de ahora en adelante vivirán aquí, y pasaran los próximos 10 años entrenando, mi nombre es Guruclef y yo mismo las entrenare...

Continuara...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya nuestras guerreras preferidas ya se conocieron, espero y esta historia les este gustando tanto como a mi, ahora les prometo actualizar cuando mucho en 3 semanas no mas, nos vemos y por fa dejen reviews los quiere...

PAN-NANY11


	4. La gran ceremonia

Hola!

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, en especial a Lalaith y a Alba, sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir con mis historias, apenas y esta comenzando el clímax de la historia espero y les guste el capitulo.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

_**Capitulo 4 La gran Ceremonia**_

-Bienvenidas, me alegra que las tres hayan pasado la prueba, de ahora en adelante vivirán aquí, y pasaran los próximos 10 años entrenando, mi nombre es Guruclef y yo mismo las entrenare.- frente a ellas estaba un niño de cabello lila y ojos azul cielo, vestía una túnica blanca con adornos de joyas moradas y azules, en su mano sostenía un báculo que de la parte superior tenia forma de una especie de animal y dos joyas azules de cada lado que aparentaban ser ojos; en la frente tenía lo que parecía una diadema con una joya azul claro.

.- ¿Que tu eres el magnifico hechicero de Céfiro el Gran Guruclef! .- Marina estaba completamente asombrada y jamás le creería a ese niño que el era Guruclef.

.-Nos han estafado, nos trajeron aquí y nos dijeron que veríamos al gran hechicero Guruclef y lo único que veo es a un niño no más grande que nosotras.- decía Marina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación ; el niño que se hacía llamar Guruclef solo la veía con cara de resignación

.-...Marina...- le llamaban sus amigas

.- ¡Ah no! ahora me van a decir que todo era mentira.- Marina seguía hablando sin callarse ni un segundo

.-...Marina...- la seguían llamando Anais y Lucy.

.- mmmmmje .- Guruclef hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención de todas, pero marina no se callaba.

.- ¡Marina! .- le gritaron al fin sus amigas

.- ¿SI?... - dijo ella tratando de controlar su enojo

.-¿Ya puedo hablar? .- pregunto paciente Guruclef

.- Muy bien, yo soy el hechicero de céfiro Guruclef y aunque mi apariencia es solo la de un niño tengo 675 años.- le dijo Guruclef a Marina lo que hizo que ella se callara y cruzara los brazos.

.-y espera que yo crea... mmmjmjmjmmjmj.- Lucy y Anais le habían tapado la boca para que dejara de hablar.

.-Espero que su estancia en el castillo sea agradable, los próximos 10 años serán de un riguroso entrenamiento como ya lo había mencionado antes, les mostrare sus habitaciones.- Guruclef las condujo a una puerta grande que se encontraba justo detrás de el, al atravesarla una luz segadora lleno el lugar, la apariencia del castillo había cambiado.

...10 años después...

Una joven de cabello rojo sujetado en una trenza larga, esta corriendo huyendo de algo, y esta en una habitación enorme completamente vacía y oscura, de la oscuridad sale una esfera de energía morada que se dirige hacia la pelirroja.

.-¡Lucy cuidado!.- se hoyo una voz desde la oscuridad, una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y lentes se asomo.

Lucy, como la llamo la castaña, salto y pudo esquivar la esfera de energía, y avanzo hacía su compañera.

.-Muchas gracias Anais, no la vi.- en ese justo momento las dos fueron atacadas y lanzadas por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared.

.-¡Lucy, Anais!.- una tercera chica apareció, de cabello azul celeste largo y ojos también celestes.

Lucy y Anais se levantaron a duras penas, La joven de palo azul se carco a ellas y las ayudo a levantarse un hombre apareció en las sombras, las tres se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero el hombre lanzo dos esferas más de energía que tiraron al suelo a Lucy y Anais. La joven de pelo azul se impresiono, pero en ningún momento quito la guardia, se coloco frente a sus amigas y una esfera mas salió disparada.

.-¡MARINA!.- le gritaron Lucy y Anais, marina solo puso sus manos sobre su cara para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, la esfera se deshizo antes de tocarla .

.-La practica ha terminado, pueden irse a sus habitaciones, la ceremonia sera dentro de poco.- El hombre que había salido de las sombras era alto de cabello lila y ojos azules.

.-Si, señor Guruclef.- dijeron las tres y el salió de la habitación.

.-Aun me parece injusto.- dijo de repente Lucy.

.-¿Que cosa?.- le preguntó Marina

.-Que Guruclef te tiene preferencia a ti Marina, tu nunca terminas como nosotras.-le dijo Lucy aun sobandose la cabeza

.-Eso no es verdad, el me trata como a ustedes.- le dijo Marina dejando notar un leve sonrojo.

.-Pues yo diría que no solo es una pequeña preferencia.- dijo Anais tomando sus lentes como cada que hacia un gran descubrimiento.

.- Ya dejen eso y mejor vámonos a arreglar, se hace tarde.- con esto las tres salieron de la habitación de entrenamiento y se dirigieron hacia los pasillos del castillo, dieron vuelta en una esquina y llegaron a la entrada de un jardín muy hermoso, Marina y Anais siguieron caminando y Lucy se quedo admirando aquel jardín interior del palacio que tanto le gustaba.

Su habitación estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, Marina y Anais entraron sin darse cuenta de que Lucy se había quedado atras, Lucy camino hacia el centro del jardín donde había una hermosa fuente de mármol con forma de un lobo, que tenía llamas en sus patas, junto a la fuente había una pequeña banca, Lucy se sentó en ella y comenzó a admirar las hermosas flores y unas lindas mariposas rojas que volaban por ahí.

Las mariposas hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella y después se alejaron volando, aquel lugar le traía muy gratos recuerdos .

.-Tu siempre tan sola y pensativa.- le dijo una voz

.-Y tu siempre tan inoportuno, Latiz.- dijo ella sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba, volteo hacia atras y recargado en otra de las entradas del jardín se encontraba un joven alto de cabello negro vestido con armadura y una capa, todo en color plomo.

.-Me parece que no has cambiado nada, sigues viniendo a este lugar sin razón aparente.- le dijo Latiz avanzando hacia ella.

.-Y tu sigues molestándome cuando lo hago¿Que motivos tiene el capitán del gran ejército de Céfiro para molestar a una guerrera?.- le pregunto Lucy y a esto los dos soltaron en sonoras carcajadas.

.-Espero que te vaya muy bien en la ceremonia, debo irme ¡suerte!.- le dijo antes de tocar su cabeza

.-¡Me alegra que te ascendieran y suerte también! .- Lucy se paro y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse tenia una larga noche.

.- ¡Lucy¿Donde estabas, debes cambiarte la ceremonia es en poco tiempo? .- le dijo Anais a Lucy viendo que aun no se arreglaba

.- ¿Y eso Marina? .- le pregunto viendo lo que traía puesto, provocando que Marina se sonrojara.

.-Se lo regalo Guruclef, El mismo lo escogió ¿puedes creerlo? .- le dijo Anais sujetando sus lentes.

.- ¿Enserio? .- dijo Lucy emocionada

.-Si como también les regalo a ustedes los suyos, el tuyo esta en tu cama Lucy.- Lucy se quedo apreciando el vestido de Marina era hermoso, color celeste, hasta los hombros y con una joya azul marino en el pecho en la cintura una cinta de un azul mas oscuro que en la parte de atras formaba un moño, la falda de la parte de enfrente hasta arriba de las rodillas, de olanes y encaje, de la parte de atras la falda es hasta el suelo como si fuera una capa, todas las vistas en color dorado, y para complementar una banda en la cabeza color azul con una joya azul marino en medio,unas botas hasta las rodillas azul mas oscuro; por su parte el vestido de Anais era color verde, también hasta los hombros, la linea alrededor de sus hombros era color blanca y la parte del torso verde esmeralda, la falda de olanes también verde abierta por el centro y de bajo olanes blancos, de los hombros salía una hermosa capa verde hasta los tobillos, en la cintura tenia una joya verde, el vestido era muy hermoso. Pero Lucy se sorprendió al ver el suyo que estaba sobre su cama, color rojo, sin mangas con una joya roja en el pecho, en la cintura una banda blanca también con una joya roja, la falda de olanes roja con más olanes blancos por debajo, las vistas de color dorado y una capa larga enredada por el cuello, y unos botines blancos con adornos rojos y dorados.

Lucy quedo totalmente admirada el vestido era muy hermoso, pero entonces Anais la saco de su admiración.

.-Pues la verdad a mi me dijo cierta personita de confianza que el eligió personalmente solo TU vestido y los de nosotras se los encargo a alguien más, además la nota venía en el tuyo.- dijo de pronto Anais

.-¿Que nota?.- pregunto Lucy

.- Ninguna nota,ya deja eso Anais, el no eligió nada.- decía una sonrojada Marina agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro

.-Vistete Lucy, o no te quedara tiempo.- le apresuro Anais

.-¡si!.- ella solo asintió y en el acto se metió a duchar, era algo que necesitaba después del entrenamiento de esa mañana.

* * *

.-¿Crees que ellas estén listas?.- le pregunto una mujer de cabello negro y largo que cubría su cara con un velo a Guruclef.

.-Pero por supuesto que estan listas, yo mismo he visto su avance ,tienen mucha confianza en ellas mismas y forman un muy buen equipo.- le contesto el volteandola a ver.

.-Pues confío en tu criterio, espero que tomen de una buena manera el anuncio.- le dijo ella.

.-Lo harán, no saben lo que les espera, pero se que lo aceptaran con gusto.- le dijo el

.-Veo que cada que hablas de ellas lo haces de una manera muy cálida, como solo una ves te he oído hablar de alguien¿ Sera que acaso el gran hechicero Guruclef siente algo especial por alguna de ellas? .- le preguntó ella, el solo la miro, en ese momento entro un sirviente a la habitación donde se encontraban y Guruclef no pudo contestar.

.-Majestad, la esperan para llevarla a la gran ceremonia.- dijo el sirviente haciendo una leve reverencia

.-Hablaremos después Guruclef, tenemos una ceremonia a la cual asistir.- ella se paro de su asiento y fue conducida hasta un hermoso carruaje por el sirviente y Guruclef.

.-¿Que si siento algo especial por una de ellas? .- se preguntó una y otra ves Guruclef en el camino hacia el castillo.-¡No! .- grito de repente atrayendo la mirada de sus acompañantes.

.-¿Dijiste algo Guruclef?.-

.-No nada su majestad, no se preocupe.- dijo el

* * *

.-¿Ya estas lista Lucy? .- preguntaba ansiosa Marina

.-Ya casi.- contesto ella desde el baño

Al momento Lucy salió del elegante y amplio baño de la habitación que estaba dividida en tres partes, cada una pintada con el color favorito de una de las guerreras, la de Marina era azul celeste todo en su parte de la habitación era de colores azules en tonalidades diferentes, en tanto en el lado de Anais todo era verde, de muchos tonos de verde y en el espacio de Lucy todo era de diferentes tonos de rojo desde escarlata hasta un rojo tenue muy parecido a un rosa.

Lucy vestía su hermoso vestido rojo con su capa, las tres se veían muy lindas, como todas unas damas.

.-¿Qué es lo que nos espera ahora? .- preguntó impaciente Marina

.-Tal ves una misión importante, ya hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento.- dijo Anais

.- No lo sé, nunca nos dijeron que era lo que venía después del arduo entrenamiento de 10 años.- dijo una atolondrada Lucy

.-¿Creen que ya no podamos vivir aquí? por que si es así yo no tengo a donde ir y...

Marina fue interrumpida por el sonido de que la puerta del cuarto era abierta.

.-Las esperan en el gran salón, señoritas.- les dijo una de las sirvientes del castillo

.-Enseguida vamos.- contesto Anais

.-No te preocupes por eso Marina, las tres estaremos juntas siempre¿somos amigas o no? .- dijo Lucy abrazando a sus amigas, ese abrazo era de verdadera amistad.

* * *

.-Bienvenidos sean al castillo de Céfiro, es un honor para mi organizar esta gran celebración.- La mujer que hacía un rato platicaba con Guruclef estaba sentada en un elegante trono situado en la pared central y justo enmedio de ella, tenía un velo sobre la cara y su ropa era del blanco mas hermoso con lindos adornos violetas y dorados, su cabello negro y largo era totalmente lacio y sobre su cabeza portaba una hermosa especie de corona con una gran joya violeta .

.-En especial por el gran motivo que implica, por fin Céfiro puede regocijarse al haber encontrado a las legendarias guerreras de Céfiro.- continuo

.- Y por favor, les pido un gran aplauso para las guerreras de Céfiro, Marina de Celestine, Lucy de Rafgden Y Anais de Windarium.

En el acto las tren antes mencionadas aparecieron en el gran salón desde la puerta principal, todas las personas presentes, amigos realeza y conocidos rompieron en aplausos , todos conocían a las guerreras más que nada por su enorme generosidad.

.-Acerquense por favor.- les dijo la mujer de cabello negro

.- ¡si! .- contestaron las tres y empezaron a caminar hacia la mujer todas las personas les abrieron paso .

.- Me parece que este es el momento.- dijo la mujer, una hermosa espada con adornos violetas aparecio en su mano.

.-Por favor, arrodillense.- les dijo a las guerreras que obedecieron en el acto.

.-Yo la princesa Sayo, Pilar de Céfiro te nombro a ti Lady Marina, Lady Lucy Y Lady Anais.- dijo poniendo la espada en el hombro derecho de cada una.

Los presentes aplaudieron, hacia mucho tiempo que no había guerreras tan fuertes como ellas en Céfiro, Guruclef que se encontraba en una orilla del gran salón aplaudía muy orgulloso, les tenía un afecto muy grande a aquellas "niñas", como las llamaba el, pero sabía que ya no eran unas niñas y que lo que sentía por ellas no era un simple afecto ya que para ellas era un gran amigo.

.-Su atención por favor.- dijo de pronto Guruclef poniéndose a un lado de la princesa Sayo

.-Es verdad, hay un anuncio muy importante que hacer que merece toda su atención, si me haces el honor Guruclef.- le dijo la princesa.

.-Con todo gusto Princesa, Lady Marina, Lady Lucy, Lady Anais, su deber ahora es mayor, han sido escogidas para ser las protectoras del pilar, sus guardianas.- les dijo de pronto Guruclef, las tres se miraron entre si, no les había agradado el anuncio pero no les quedo mas que asentir con la cabeza.

En ese momento la princesa retiro el velo que cubría su cara, y dejo ver su hermoso rostro, sus ojos eran grises y su piel extremadamente blanca, era muy bonita.

.-Muy bien, hechos ya los anuncios que empiece la celebración.- exclamo la princesa y la música comenzó a sonar, Lucy Anais y Marina se dirigieron a uno de los balcones.

* * *

.-¿No les parece genial¡¡¡somos las guerreras de Céfiro!.- exclamo de pronto Lucy

.-Y ahora cuidaremos al pilar, me parece demasiada responsabilidad.- agrego Marina

.-No se preocupen, al fin y al cabo estaremos juntas.- completo Anais

.-Me permite esta pieza señorita.- le dijo un joven de ojos miel y cabello verde a Anais extendiendo su mano.

.-¡Paris! Me alegra que estés aquí.- le dijo Anais tomando su mano, los dos se alejaron hacia el centro del salón donde la mayoría de los invitados bailaban.

.- Ire por algo de tomar, enseguida regreso.- le dijo Lucy a Marina, quien se quedo admirando la hermosura de las estrellas.

.-¿Son bonitas verdad?.- Marina escucho una voz varonil que hizo que se estremeciera, volteo a su lado y Guruclef se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo recargado en el balcón.

.-...sss...si.- articulo al fin Marina

.-Me siento orgulloso de que hayan llegado hasta aquí.- le dijo el viéndola a los ojos

.-Pero ahora, es una responsabilidad más grande la que llevamos, no estoy segura de que podamos con ella.- Marina había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia las estrellas

.-Estoy seguro de que podrán, lo se.- Guruclef había puesto su mano en el hombro de Marina gesto que hizo que ella se sonrojara, desde el fondo del gran salón La princesa veía la imagen y sonreía ampliamente.

.-¿Con que no sientes nada por ninguna de ellas eh?.- se dijo a si misma la princesa.

* * *

.-Disculpa...- Lucy oyó una voz detrás de si

.-Se te ofrece... ¡Latiz! viniste! .- le dijo Lucy

.-No me lo iba a perder.- le dijo el

.-¿Bailas? .- le preguntó pícaramente ella ya que sabía que el jamás bailaba.

.-Sabes que yo no...- pero ella lo interrumpió

.-¡Por favor solo esta ves!.- y el acepto y se dirigieron al centro del gran salón.

En ese momento el pensamiento de las tres guerreras era el mismo.

..."Deseo que este momento dure por siempre"...

Continuara...

Espero que este capi les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho ; agradezco a los que dejaron reviews y espero que sigan dejando! les prometo actualizar y muy pronto sabran lo que paso en estos 10 años! matta ne!

Pan-nany11


	5. El Error de las guerreras

Buenop después de mucho tiempo, al fin el capi que sigue! Gracias por los reviews! gente linda que los deja y la gente que lee y no deja reviews...¬¬ también es gente linda XD !

buenop sin más que decir, solo que los personajes no me pertenecen, a menos que haya alguno que no conozcan XD.

Sin mas que decir!

AQUI VOY!

CAPITULO 5

EL ERROR DE LAS GUERRERAS.

Un año había pasado desde que las guerreras de Céfiro se habían convertido en la escolta del pilar, de la princesa Sayo, pero no solo se habían convertido en su escolta, si no en sus mejores amigas. Una importante junta se llevaria acabo y la princesa estaba alistandose; se había llegado al acuerdo de que Anais seria la dama de compañia del pilar, Lucy la que protegia el interior de los aposentos del pilar y Marina el exterior de los mismos, pero por lo regular simpre estaban las tres juntas platicando y sonriendo, aquella fue una época de oro para céfiro, pero siempre lo bueno, dura muy poco.

.- ¿Así esta bien princesa?.- Pregunto Anais que le acomodaba el cabello a la princesa que estaba sentada en un banquillo de caoba frente a un tocador con un grande y hermoso espejo.

.-Si, me encanta.- Contesto la princesa sonriendoles a las presentes.

.- Odio asistir a estas juntas.- solto la princesa en un suspiro.

.-jiji lo sabemos.- le dijo Lucy

.- Pero debe asistir princesa, es importante, además en la tarde se celebrará un baile, tal ves eso la anime.- Marina trataba de animar a el Pilar.

.-Tienen razón, volvere pronto, esperenme aquí por favor.- La princesa salió de la habitación, solo se dirigía a la sala del trono, donde se efectuaban las juntas, y eran tan privadas que ellas, su escolta, tenían que esperar afuera.

* * *

.-La princesa es adorable, una persona excepcional.- Dijo de pronto Anais para romper el silencio que se había formado.

.-Ya es un año que llevamos protegiendola.- Comentó Marina.

.-Y por suerte nada ha pasado, céfiro esta en su mejor época.- Lucy se veia muy feliz.

.- No lo se chicas, algo...algo me dice que las cosas no son lo que parecen.- Marina estaba preocupada, de las tres ella era la que tenía el mejor don de percepción.

.-No digas eso Marina, debemos ser positivas, nada va a pasar.- Anais era muy optimista.

Las tres guardaron silencio mucho rato, no eran necesarias las palabras, después de tanto tiempo juntas se entendian con la sola mirada.

* * *

El día paso rápido y llego la tarde, el banquete del palacio de Cefiro iba a empezar, los banquetes que ofrecía la princesa Sayo eran reconocidos por ser elegantes y lindos, llenos de vida y de distracciones, todos estaban de acuerdo en que La princesa Sayo era la más bondadosa, la mas bella que Cefiro se había conocido, de ella dependía todo, pero ella parecía creer que Cefiro tenia vida propia, que su belleza y vida recidian en los corazones de todos los cefirianos, no solo en el de ella.

.- ...Y con esto que comience el banquete!.- Anuncio la Princesa después de unas cuantas palabras dirigidas a los invitados, nobles de todos los lugares, entre ellos unos muy especiales, La princesa Esmeralda y el Príncipe Paris, ambos sobrinos de la princesa Sayo, Esmeralda era una joven muy hermosa, de rubios cabellos y ojos esmeralda, ella era la consentida de Sayo, la había educado ella misma, al ser sus dos sobrinos huerfanos pasaban mucho tiempo en el palacio central de Céfiro, Paris habia sido entrenado como espadachin, por el mejor de todo Céfiro, el protector de la corona que además era uno de los mejores amigos de la Princesa Sayo. No cabia la menor duda, Sayo era amada por todos, hasta el mismisimo Céfiro la amaba, cuando ella entristecia o cuando enfermaba sus cielos se tornaban grises. El planeta entero era uno con ella.

.- ¡Este banquete es excelente!.- Lucy probaba de todo lo que de comer había en la mesa que se había colocado en el centro de la habitación de fiestas del palacio, y es que era una larga mesa y por lo tanto estaba repleta de una variedad inceríble de comida, elaborada por los mejores chefs de palacio.

.-Lucy, deberias de dejar de comer de una ves, vas a enfermarte del estomago.- Marina le reprendió a Lucy su acto exagerado.

.-No te preocupes, no voy a emflmal.- Lucy acababa de meterse a la boca una galleta cubierta con chocolate.

.- ¿Y donde podrá estar Anais?.- Marina estaba preocupada por su amiga.

.- ¿Donde crees? Debe de estar por ahí con Paris.- Contestó Lucy muy calmada echandole el ojo a unas manzanas acarameladas que estaban justo a un lado de un pastel de 4 chocolates.

.- Creo que deberiamos de estar mas cerca de la Princesa, vamos Lucy, es nuestro trabajo cuidarla.- Marina jalo del brazo a Lucy que logro resistirse para tomar una galleta mas de la gran mesa.

Ambas llegaron con la princesa que les mostró nuevamente su dulce sonrisa que podía sacar la ternura del corazón mas frío.

.-Pienso que deberian de estar divirtiendose en ves de estra aquí, este banquete es para que todos se diviertan, hasta ustedes pueden tomar un descanzo.- Les dijo la princesa.

.- No Princesa, tenemos que cuidarla.- Le dijo Marina.

.-No te preocupes tanto Lady Marina, anden y vayan a disfrutar que yo también lo haré .- Pocas veces las llamaba por sus titulos, así que Marina sintió que era una orden mas que una sugerencia. Con miedo de dejarla sola, se fue del brazo de Lucy que le hechaba el ojo a ese delicioso pastel de 4 chocolates, se sirvió un pedazo y le sirvió uno a Marina, y no aceptaria un no por respuesta.

.-Oh no Lucy no puedo comer eso, no puedo.- Marina movia las manos en signo de negación frente al trozo de pastel, pero Lucy lo meneaba frente a su amiga en un intento de que se le antejara el suculento manjar.

.- Vamos Marina, mira como te ve este delicioso trozo de pastel, te pide a gritos que te lo comas, anda ¡cometelo!.- Entonces lucy vió entre la multitud, recargado en una puerta a Latiz el espadachin de Céfiro.

.- Ahora...Ahora vuelvo.- Lucy dejo repentinamente ambos platos en la mesa, y camino en dirección a donde Latiz se encontraba.

.- Pff me salvo la campana.- Marina camino hacia los balcones, se sentia agusto en aquel lugar, y que fuera donde siempre se encontraba a alguien a quien ella queria mucho era mera coincidencia.

.-¿Muy atareada?.- Marina oyo una voz familiar al llegar.

.- ¡Ascot! No pense que estuvieras aquí.- Marina corrió a darle un gran abrazo a Ascot, era una de las personas que mas queria, el la había ayudado mucho y había sido su mejor amigo largo tiempo, además de su confidente.

.-No pareces muy tranquila Marina.- Ascot la conocía y sabía que algo le preocupaba a su querida amiga de la infancia.

.-A ti no puedo mentirte , me conoces muy bien, es que tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no se por que, hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que las cosas andan mal.- Marina mostraba una mirada de angustía y es que cuando ella sentía algo así siempre resultaba que algo malo pasaría.

.-No te preocupes Marina, vas a ver que no es nada y te estas asustando de más ¿Por que no bailamos un rato?.- Le preguntó Ascot extendiendo el brazo derecho para conducirla a donde varias personas se encontraban bailando una suave y lenta música. Marina aceptó y se pusieron a bailar, ella lo hacía muy bien, el baile era algo que le encantaba.

* * *

.- ¿ Por que te gustan tanto estos jardines?.- Anais se encontraba en los jarines exteriores de palacio acompañada de Paris el joven sobrino del Pilar.

.-Por que tengo entendido que a mi madre le encantaban, ella misma los cuidaba cuando vivia aquí.- Un dejo de tristeza se dejo a preciar en su mirada.

.- Lo siento Paris yo.- Pero el chico la interrumpió.

.-No te preocupes Anais, no tienes por que disculparte ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?.- Antes de que la chica pudiera responder Paris la tomo por la cintura y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música que podía oirse a la perfección desde dentro.

* * *

Lucy estaba en el salón del banquete platicando con Latiz y entonces se dió cuenta que la princesa Sayo salió del gran salón y se dirigió a su alcoba.

.-Lo siento mucho Latiz, pero tengo que ir con la princesa, aunque nos haya dicho que descansemos no puedo dejarla sola así como así, ya regreso.- latiz solo asintó y Lucy salió del lugar detrás de la princesa.

.-Marina sigue bailando, esta bien si solo voy yo, la princesa solo irá a su alcoba, dejaré que descanse ha estado muy preocupada.-

* * *

.- Mira Paris, la princesa va a sus aposentos, creo que debo ir con ella.- Anais vió como la princesa se dirigía a su dormitorio por los pasillos.

.-Esta bien Anais, yo regresaré a dentro.- Anais corrió rápidamente con la princesa.

Lo siguiente sucedió en camara lenta para Lucy y Anais, al entrar a la habitación detrás de la princesa, la encontraron ahí tirada en el piso, y en las ventanas de la habitación habia unas mujeres con alas negras en la espalda y tapabocas negros, una portaba un látigo, otra una oz y la última dos espadas cortas.

Rápidamente las dos entraron en acción y atacaron a las mujeres, pero estas las superaban en fuerza , necesitaban a Marina.

* * *

.- ¿Y la princesa? .- Marina acababa de darse cuenta de que la princesa ya no estaba en donde debía de estar.

.-No, tengo que irme Ascot, ya regreso.- Marina sin pensarlo salió corrinedo hacia la habitación de la princesa, su mal presentimiento se hacia mas y mas grande con cada paso que daba. Abrió la puerta y al ver la escena las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos en automático.

La princesa Sayo en el suelo y sus dos amigas siendo atacadas por unas mujeres parecidas a unas arpias, y entonces corrió con el pilar, a ayudarla.

.- ¡Dragón Celeste!.- Marina juntó sus manos y en ellas se formó una gran luz que tomo la forma de un majestuoso dragón, este rodeo a las arpias logrando que retrocedieran.

Marina saco a duras penas a la princesa de la habitación y cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con sus amigas, la guardía real llegó, pero era tarde, las arpias estaban al borde de la vetana sujetando a sus amigas y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada ya se las habían llevado, ya era muy tarde.

.- ¡No¡No¡Dejame tengo que ir por ellas!.- Marina estaba en los brazos de Ascot quien la sujetaba fuertemente, ella estaba desesperada, todo había pasado tan rápido y no había podido hacer nada.

.-¡Es que fui una estúpida, una inutil no pude hacer nada, mis amigas estan en peligro por mi culpa!.- A todos les rompia el corazón ver a Marina así, pero lo más importante en aquel momento es que el Pilar estaba bien.

Pero eso no se detuvo ahí y apenas a unas horas del primer ataque hubo otro , habían puesto al pilar en otra habitación, y la puerta la cuidaba Marina y entonces un ruido hizo que entrara a toda prisa, las arpias estaban ahí dentro de nuevo y para poder llegar habían matado a muchos guardias y esquivado poderosos hechizos colocados por el mismisimo Guruclef, entonces ellas también poseían magia.

Marina pudo notar que las mujeres traian a Lucy y Anais, y sin dudarlo se lanzo por ellas.

.-¡Sueltenlas !.- Les dijo poniendose en guardia. Marina hizo un movimiento con la mano y frente a ella apatreció una hermosa espada delgada, con una joya azul en el mango, aquella espada había sido construida con el anillo que su maestra le había regalado. La tomó en las manos y se lanzo contra las atacantes.

.-Ja ja ja , nosotras no queremos a tus amigas, ni ellas ni tu nos interesan, y ya que el Pilar esta sin protección alguna, toma a tus amigas.- Una de las mujeres tenía una voz profunda y llena de maldad y le lanzaron a sus amigas justo encima provocando que cayera al suelo con ellas. Tenía que hacer algo por protegerlas a las 3.

.- ¡Guruclef, necesitamos tu ayuda! -. Ascot llamaba a Guruclef y es que estaba en un gran dilema, al aparecer las atacantes con alas, también habían aparecido monstruos en el pueblo de Céfiro y era su deber proteger a los ancianos, pero eran demaciados, y los guardias de Palacio y los hechiceros no podían contra todos ellos, es por eso que toda persona capas de pelear estaba ayudando.

.- Lo siento mucho Ascot pero por el momento tendrán que ocuparse ustedes, tengo que ir a ayudar a Marina, no podrá sola contra esas mujeres.- Guruclef que tenía un mal presentimiento salió hacia donde el pilar estaba supuestamente protegido. El cielo se estaba tornando oscuro y eso jamás había pasado a menos que fuera realmente de noche, en aquel momento el sol nisiquiera amenazaba con ocultarse, algo malo estaba pasando y el mismisimo Céfiro lo estaba manifestando.

.- ¡Princesa Sayo!.- Marina logró pararse y ataco a las mujeres, en aquel momento la princesa se levanto por acto reflejo de la ama y una luz muy grande la rodeo.

.-Por favor Céfiro, protege a todos, no mueras y vive...por siempre.- Marina logró escuchar tenuemente la voz de la princesa y lo siguiente que vió fue a la princesa siendo atravesada por una espada, una oz y siendo extrangulada por un látigo.

.-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!.-

_Aquel grito resono por todo Céfiro como miles de gritos juntos y fue coreado por un horrible trueno que estremeció el planeta entero, lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo que rojo se torno, la tierra se quebró y el corazon de los Cefirianos se rompió, entonces en medio de la desolación solo una voz se oyo._

...El pilar ha muerto...


	6. La vida Mas haya del Pilar

Ohhhhh lamento muxho averlos dejado así en el capítulo anterior pero era necesario...Bueno les prometo que en este capi todo mejorara!

Muchas gracias por los reviews , anque han sido pocos de todos modo agradezco a la gente k lee!

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los que no conozcan XD.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 6 La vida Mas haya del Pilar.

Paradas al pie de una gran puerta se encontraban tres jovenes, las guerreras que habían perdido todo su brillo y en ese momento esperaban lo peor.

Céfiro habia llorado la perdida del Pilar día y noche, sin cesar, hasta que el nuevo Pilar tomo su lugar y consolo al planeta entero, Esmeralda la sobrina de La princesa Sayo había aceptado su destino como la nueva Princesa de Céfiro y el Pilar por supuesto. Y detrás de esa puerta estaba el concilio de Céfiro la princesa Esmeralda y el hechicero Guruclef discutiendo el destino de las guerreras, mientras ellas solo esperaban pacientes.

.-Todo ...todo fue culpa mía.- Marina no dejaba de culparse ni un segundo de todo lo que había sucedido dos meses atras. Los recuerdos de ese día invadían su mente cada momento.

.-Sabes que eso no es verdad Marina, todos somos culpables, no solo tu.- Anais se agacho a consolar a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar.

.- Todo lo que paso ese día lo recordaremos siempre, debimos hacerte caso Marina, y poner mas atención.- Lucy también abrazo a Marina, ellas se sentian tan mal de no haber podido hacer nada, todavia Cefiro no se había recuperado del todo, pero al menos no amenazaba con morir.

.- Ya nada volvera a ser como antes.- Marina soltó en llanto y así las tres lloraron la muerte de la princesa, como lo habían estado haciendo cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de aquellos dos meses.

.-¿Es acaso esa la única manera?.- preguntó Guruclef a la princesa Esmeralda, que solamente cerro los ojos, en su cara podía notarse una tristeza profunda.

.-Sabe bien Guruclef que las leyes de Céfiro estan escritas desde el principio de los tiempos, yo no puedo hacer nada, todo se ha decidido solo.-contesto la princesa.

.-¡Pero ellas no tienen toda la culpa de lo que pasó!.- Guruclef estaba empeñado en su creencia.

.- Lo lamento Guruclef, pero es algo que se debe hacer.-

A fuera de la habitación los recuerdos invadieron la mente de las guerreras.

.-Todo lo que vivimos.- Suspiro Lucy.

.- Lo felices que fuimos.- Susurro Anais.

.- La familia y amigos que hicimos.- dijo Marina.

FLASH BACK

Lucy escuchaba desde su jardín favorito del palacio una hermosa canción, una canción que ella y sus amigas cantaban, pero que en especial Anais tocaba, eso era, Anais estaba tocando el piano y como todo estaba solo los sonidos recorrían el palacio. Y encontes así de la nada lucy comenzó a cantar, tenía una hermosa voz.

Marina estaba en su balcón favorito, que estaba en u salón muy amplio que ella usaba para practicar ballet, ya que le encantaba, al escuchar que la voz de su amiga Lucy se unió a la mísica que Anais tocaba se dispuso entonces ella a bailar, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, aquel día tenía algo especial en el aire.

.-Muchas gracias.- En la habitación donde se encontraba el piano obviamente estaba Anais tocando y Paris estaba a un lado de ella, escuchando la dulce melodia que le agradeció a Anais que tocara, ella solo sonrio y siguió tocando, y entonces escucharon la dulce voz de Lucy.

.-Ustedes tienen un lazo muy especial ¿Verdad, son mas que solo amigas.- Le pregunto paris observandola.

.- En eso tienes razón, es algo que no puedo explicar, pero es muy especial.- Paris la observo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Anais, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara.

Mientras que Lucy seguia cantando, disfrutando del aire fresco de su jardín favorito y de como las mariposas hacian piruetas en el aire, al parecer les gustaba la voz de Lucy.

Lucy paró por un segundo y parecia que ya no cantaria mas, algo que había visto la sorpendio.

.-No te detengas por favor.- Latiz había estado ahí todo el tiempo y penas cababa de percatarse.

.- Cantas hermoso.- Latiz se sentó en la banquita cerca de la fuente y Lucy continuo cantando, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y en sus mejillas un ligero tono rosado.

Marina bailaba con mucha gracia y elegancia y con un hermoso vestido corto color celeste.

Y justo cuando daba un salto para elevarse sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y la elevaron, volteo hacia atrás sin perder la postura y pudo ver que era Guruclef el que lo hacía. Ella se sorprendió mucho, no podía creer que pasara aquello.

.- Bailas divinamente¿Podría acompañarte solo en esta pieza?.- Marina no daba crédito a lo que oia pero cortesmente hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de Guruclef y así bailaron hasta que Anais dejo de tocar y Lucy de cantar.

Y nuevamente su pensamiento se hizo uno, habían deseado que ese momento mágico durara por siempre.

.- Un hermoso anillo.- dijo Marina observando una de las manos de Guruclef.

.- Es algo que debo regalarle a alguien muy especial, espero poder hacerlo algun día.- le dijo , a Marina le encantaba a quel anillo, y entonces el recuerdo del anillo de su maestra le vino a la mente, y también que fue con el que fabricaron su espada de batalla, tendría siempre presente el regalo de la que había sido para ella como una madre, su maestra Alcione.

.-Quiero que tengas esto, para que siempre me recuerdes y sepas que estoy contigo.- Paris se quito una de sus argollas de la oreja y la coloco en la palma de la mano de Anais, la cual solo sonrió lo tomo en sus manos y se lo coloco como si se tratara de un anillo.

.- Lo guardare por siempre como un obsequio muy especial.-Anais miraba su mano derecha extendida frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

.- ...Y con el podrás oirme donde quiera que estas, solo quiero que lo conserves para que me recuerdes..- Lucy noto que Latiz estaba algo nervioso, ella tomo lo que el le ofrecia era un collar con una joya roja muy bonita.

.- Muchas gracias Latiz.- Le dijo Lucy y en el acto le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Latiz se sonrojo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.-Nuestra vida se quedara aquí, pero les prometo que siempre seremos amigas.- Anais se acerco de nuevo a sus amigas.

.- Siempre hasta el final.- Dijo Lucy.

.-Pase lo que pase.- Y las tres se abrazaron y en ese momento las grandes puertas que estaban detrás de ella se abrieron de par en par.

.- Entren por favor guerreras.- Las llamo la princesa Esmeralda desde el trono.

Las tres se soltaron lentamente y caminaron por la alfombra roja hasta el pie de de la escalinata del trono de la princesa, al llegar ahí se arodillaron y ella les hizo una seña para que se pararan.

.- Hay un comunicado muy importante, ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo que ha pasado y que hay un precio que debe pagarse de acuerdo a las leyes de Céfiro.- La voz de la Princesa era dulce pero a la ves le daba un sentido de suma importancia a las palabras.

.-¡Si lo sabemos alteza!.- dijo Marina.

Guruclef estaba a aun lado de la princesa y en su cra se podía apreciar la tristeza.

.- La princesa sabe muy bien que es lo que debe de hacer, ya no se demore mas.- Uno de los ancianos del concilio apresuro a la princesa.

.- Creo que no es de su incumbencia que tan rápido o que tan lento lo dice la princesa, aun así, creo que esto no debe ser Princesa Esmeralda.- Guruclef se había metido en la platica para tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a la princesa, pero eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos, ella no podía hacer nada y mucho menos el.

.- Lo siento mucho Guruclef, pero sabes bien que esto no esta en mis manos.- Le dijo ella.

Guruclef solo volteo a ver a Marina desesperadamente, entonces un circulo se formo alrededor de ellas, un circulo de magia color verde y luz salia del piso, las tres se sostuvieron de las manos y lagrimas salian de sus ojos, del circulo comenzo a salir una especie de viento de abajo hacia arriba y se llebaba sus lagrimas.

.- La sentencia ha sido dictada y sus pensamientos serán borrados por siempre, todo lo que conocieron de Céfiro hasta ahora jamás lo recordaran, y los aldeanos las veran como solo una leyenda, sus vidas seran borradas, todo rastro de ustedes sera eliminado de Céfiro entero.- Comenzo a hablar la princesa, Guruclef estaba a cada segundo mas desesperado, y como en acto reflejo se quito el anillo de su mano , un hermoso anillo con una piedra color lila.

.- ¡Conservalo!.- le grito Guruclef a Marina y se lo lanzo , Marina cacho el anillo, ella abrió mucho los ojos , recordaba lo que el le había dicho tiempo atras cuando noto por primera vez el anillo en su mano.

.- Siempre te recordare Guruclef.- Le grito ella, y en ese momento una luz muy grande las rodeo, las tres se abrazaron fuertemente, y ahí ya todo había terminado. En ese momento entraron corriendo a la habitación Paris seguido de Latiz.

.-¡Nooooooo!.- Grito Paris abriendo la puerta, pero las tres guerreras ya habían desaparecido de la habitación.

.-¡Maldito¿Por que dejaste que esto sucediera?.- Latiz se acerco a toda prisa hacia Guruclef y lo tomo agresivamente del cuello, Guruclef solo cerro los ojos apretandolos con toda su fuerza, estaba tan triste como ellos.

.- El no tuvo la culpa, calmate Latiz.- Paris se interpuso y trato de lograr que Latiz lo soltara, pero el se rehusaba, había perdido para siempre a la mujer que amaba.

.- Es verdad Latiz, espadachin de céfiro, Guruclef no tuvo nada que ver en esa desición, soy yo la única culpable, las leyes de Céfiro así lo dictan y nisiquiera yo puedo hacer nada.- La princesa Esmeralda veia atentamente la escena.

.- Lo siento alteza.- Dijo Latiz soltando al hechicero.

.-Hermana, tu sabías que ellas no eran culpables, Anasis, ella ... era mi prometida.- Meses atrás Paris le había pedido matrimonio a Anais y ella había aceptado con la condición de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, y ahora ella nisiquiera lo recordaba.

.- Lo siento mucho Paris pero ya nada se puede hacer.-

Los dos salieron de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y con el más grande dolor en el pecho , el de haber perdido al ser amado.

.- Guruclef ¿Te vas?.- le preguntó La princesa Esmeralda al ver que el se dirigía a la puerta.

.-Si princesa, hay que buscarle una nueva escolta, solicitare una de urgencia, vere que puedo hacer.- Y el salió de la habitación, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla en silencio, Céfiro había perdido vida en ese momento, a pesar de que sabía que ellas estaban vivas y vivirian como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, su corazón le dolía como nunca, un recuerdo no era más que suficiente, no era nada.

Y así los días , las semanas y los meses hicieron acto de presencia , hasta que un año exacto había transcurrido de la muerte de la princesa Sayo. Y en el castillo fue el tiempo que no se supo del paradero de las guerreras Lucy, Anais y Marina.

.- Ya estan aquí señor Guruclef.- Un guardia había entrado en la oficina del hechicero.

.-Muy bien, hagalas pasar, no tengo tiempo de aplicarles la prueba, es necesario que atiendan a la princesa enseguida.- Dijo guruclef, el guardia asintió y salio de la habitación.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Guruclef? .- Preguntó la princesa Esmeralda al ver que Guruclef entraba en la sala del trono.

.- Ya estan aquí princesa...- dijo Guruclef ¿Tristeza? Se pregunto el Pilar al notar la expresión de su cara.

.- Muy bien , has que pasen cuanto antes.- Dijo emocionada la princesa.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a tres jovenes de aproximadamente 20 años, las tres portaban vestidos con muchos olanes pero en tonos un tanto extraños. Y entonces Guruclef las presento.

.- Ella es Melissa.- Una joven de cabello color negro azuloso, corto y rizado dio un paso adelante, su vestido era de un color azul marino, y sus ojos eran del color de la noche, y de piel blanca.

.- Ella es Ania.- Esta ves una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura y risado dio un paso al frente, su piel era morena y sus ojos color verde oscuro, muy oscuro, al igual k su vestido.

.-Y ella Lisa.- Y la última joven era de cabello ondulado hasta debajo de los hombros y de color violeta, al igual k sus ojos y su vestido. Las tres eran muy bonitas.

.- Sean bienvenidas al castillo de Céfiro, y desde hoy ustedes serán las nuevas guerreras de Céfiro.- dijo la princesa Esmeralda, Guruclef abrió mucho los ojos, y las tres guerreas voltearon a verse entre si sonriendo, se habían nombrado a las nuevas guerreras protectoras del pilar, las nuevas guerreras magicas...

continuara...

Espero que este capi les guste mas, y enel siguiente sabran que fue lo que paso con nuestras queridas amigas y kienes son estas tipas que llegaron a usurpar su lugar! XD dejen reviews por favor!


	7. Perfecta suplantación

Hola!

Aquí estoy ya con el otro capi, un capitulo que será, algo revelador n.n, este a comparacion de los otros durará poco, pero espero les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y alguno que otro colado que no conozcan.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 7 Perfecta Suplantación

.- Sean bienvenidas al castillo de Céfiro, y desde hoy ustedes serán las nuevas guerreras de Céfiro.- dijo la princesa Esmeralda, Guruclef abrió mucho los ojos, y las tres guerreas voltearon a verse entre si sonriendo, se habían nombrado a las nuevas guerreras protectoras del pilar, las nuevas guerreras magicas.

Las chicas salieron del lugar y fueron conducidas a sus habitaciones por uno de los guardias de palacio.

.-¿Por que esa cara de asombro Guruclef¿ No eras tu el que queria encontrar a unas guerreras cuanto antes?.- La princesa veia fijamente a Guruclef.

.- No alteza no es nada, solo me impresiono un poco que todo esto fuera tan rápido.- Contesto Guruclef.

.- Se ve que son buenas personas.- La Pirncesa Esmeralda se levantó de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta para ir a sus aposentos.

.- ...Eso es precisamente lo que no me gusta...- Dijo Clef en un susurro.

* * *

Ascot, Latiz y Paris se encontraban discutiendo en uno de los grandes cuartos de palacio, este parecía una pequela salita de estar. 

.-¿Qué dijiste?.- Latiz no creia lo que Ascot le acababa de decir.

.- ¡Si! Acabo de enterarme, las vi entrar en el castillo, pero solo hasta que oí a la princesa decirlo supe que era verdad¡Hay unas nuevas guerreras mágicas!.- grito Ascot.

.-No puede ser verdad ¿Por qué mi hermana haria algo así?.- Paris Tampoco lo creia.

.- Por que es obvio que necesitamos a las guerreras, pero no a esas.- Comentó Latiz, él estaba sentado en una silla frente a unas mesa, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y los pies sobre la mesa, Paris lo veia sentado desde un sillón y Ascot, el estaba parado a un lado de Latiz.

.- ¿Y como son?.- preguntó Latiz.

.- Mmm normales, solo que por alguna razón no me inspiran confianza, son extrañas.- Contestó Ascot.

.- Entonces tendremos que conocerlas.- Paris se paro de su lugar y salió por la puerta al igual que Latiz, Ascot se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos pensando que hacer hasta que opto por seguirlos.

* * *

.-¿Nuevas guerreras?.- Caldina que trabajaba en el palacio había recibido la noticia de boca de su novio y futuro esposo, el espadachin Ráfaga líder y maestro de las espadachinas de Rafgden. 

.- Si, tuvimos que escoger a unas extrañas que llegaron, aunque los tres líderes no estabamos del todo conformes, pero... no teníamos otra opción todas las demás se vieron totalmente débiles ante ellas y era urgente escoger a la escolta de la Princesa.- Ráfaga el maestro de Rafgden era alto de cabello rubio y ojos azul profundo, muy bien parecido, serio y comprometido pero a la ves noble.

.- Te entiendo cariño.- Le dijo Caldina abrazandolo.

.- Me hubiera gustado no tener que escoger a nadie, Lucy...ellas estoy seguro de que no debieron de ser castigadas y jamás encontraremos a alguien igual ...jamás.- A Ráfaga se le notaba muy triste desde que las guerreras fueron borradas de la memoria de los cefirianos, pero los habitantes del castillo las recordarían por siempre.

* * *

.-¿Y bien¿ Donde estan?.- Paris acababa de entrar en el despacho de Guruclef, seguido por Latiz y Ascot. 

.- ¿De que habla joven Paris?.- Guruclef no entendía a lo que Paris se refería.

.- Hay por favor no empieces con juegos, dime ¿Donde diantres estan esas "Nuevas Guerreras Magicas".- Paris estaba muy enojado.

.- Ah, ellas...estan en sus habitaciones.- Contesto Guruclef.

.- ¿En sus habitaciones o en las de las Guerreras Magicas?.- Esta ves preguntó Latiz.

.-Chicos, ellas son las Guerreras Magicas.- Guruclef les tenía paciencia por que sabía por lo que estaban pasando.

.- ¡No! Eso si que no , Anais , Marina y Lucy, eran, son y seran siempre las únicas Guerreras Magicas de Céfiro, no puedo creer que las hayan suplantado por otras que quien sabe de donde vinieron.- A paris le afectaba mucho haber perdido a Anais, y es que no era ningun secreto que el la amaba y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, pero al gente que había mandado para investigar aun no daba con ella.

.- Si lo que les molesta es que yo tuve que ver en esto, lo siento pero tenía que escoger a unas, y fue la Princesa Esmeralda quien las nombró de buenas a primeras.-

.- ¿Mi hermana¿Pero es que acaso no ha entendido?.- Paris estaba todavía mas molesto.

.- Creo que deberian calmarse, la Princesa lo ha decidido y debe ser por algo, no podemos ir en contra de ella.- Ascot era muy centrado y comprensivo.

.- Ascot tiene razón, calmense un poco les prometo que encontraremos una solución para todo esto.- Guruclef se había levantado de su asiento y se acerco a Paris para tomarlo por el hombro.

.- Es que... estoy desesperado, perderla y de esa manera, fui un tonto en dejar que esto sucediera.- Paris comenzó a llorar.

.- No la has perdido ella esta viva, y mientras sea así, hay esperanza.- Le dijo Guruclef.

Tuvieron una conversación un tanto larga, los cuatro estaban muy tristes por todo y ya había pasado tiempo, aún así las heridas de la perdida de las Guerreras Lucy, Anais y Marina estaban frescas.

* * *

.- ¿Marina¡Anda! Que se hace tarde estas muy bien así, ya estas lista vamos.- Una joven de cabello negro sujeto en un chongo alto y vestida como bailarina llamo a Marina que estaba frente a un tocador muy fino y bonito y ella vestía tambien como una bailarina toda su ropa en color celeste, se habia combertido en una de las mejores odaliscas de aquel lugar; Celestine. 

.- Ya voy solo me falta una cosa.- Marina brió un cajón y encontro un hermoso anillo con una piedra lila.

.- No se por que sigues poniendote ese anillo que nisiquiera sabes de donde salió.- Le dijo la joven de cabello negro a Marina.

.- Tal ves no sepa de donde salió pero si se que es muy especial Layla .- Marina se puso el anillo y salió de la habitación detrás de Layla su compañera de trabajo.

* * *

.- ¿ Podrias pasarme aquella tela por favor Sarah?.- 

.- Claro que si Anais¿Esta de color verde? .-

.- Por favor.- Contestó Anais, ella se encontraba en una tienda de costura, que ella misma había abierto, con el fin de distraerse en alguna actividad. Sarah se había combertido en una de sus mejores amigas en aquel tiempo.

.- ¿Por que te gusta tanto el verde Anais?.- le preguntó Sarah analizando que la mayoria de los vestidos que Anais confeccionaba eran de color verde, en muchos diferentes tonos, pero al fin verde.

.- No lo se, simplemente me parece algo muy especial.- Los vestidos de Anais eran los más comprados de todo Windarium.

* * *

.- Debes tomar la espada de esta manera, si no te lastimarás las manos.- 

.-Si maestra Lucy.- Lucy se encontraba dando clases a pequeños niños que deseaban aprender a pelear con la espada, por alguna razón ella era muy buena y decidió ayudar a la gente, además que los niños le gustaban mucho y le encantaba convivir con ellos.

.- ¡Muy bien niños comencemos de nuevo con la rutina!.- Su hermano estaba muy orgulloso de ella, tanto que la ayudo para tener un lugar donde dar sus clases, Lucy estaba muy feliz, pero aun así sentía un gran vacío por dentro.

.- Siento que algo me falta.- Pensaron al mismo tiempo nuestras tres guerreras...

Continuara...

Si lo se querran matarme, pero miren el lado bueno tendrán mas que leer en el siguiente capi! Siiiiiiiii les prometo más respuestas en el que viene y más soluciones! Pronto todo regresará a la normalidad! por fis dejen reviews y gracias por leer . Matta ne.


	8. Secretos descubiertos

Si lo se querran matarme, pero miren el lado bueno tendrán mas que leer en el siguiente capi! Siiiiiiiii les prometo más respuestas en el que viene y más soluciones! Pronto todo regresará a la normalidad! por fis dejen reviews y gracias por leer . Matta ne.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

**Capitulo 8 "Secretos descubiertos"**

.- Esas guerreras no terminan de convencerme, actuan muy extraño, todo esto es muy raro.- Decía Paris caminando de un lado a otro.

.- A mi me son indiferentes .- Comento Latis sentado frente a él.

.- ¿Qué te sucede¡¿No me digas que ya te hiciste a la idea de que ellas son las guerreras y las aceptarás como todos los demás!.- Paris de jo de caminar, comenzaba a enfurecer, una ves más.

.- Calmate Paris, no es eso, es simplemente que no puedo hacer nada, ellas no tienen la culpa de que se haya buscado a nuevas guerreras, ellas solo acudieron al llamado que se les hizo.- Latis estaba muy calmado, que Paris estuviera enojado ya no le afectaba tanto, se había vuelto algo de todos los días, si el Príncipe Paris no se enojaba por algo no era un día normal.

.- En eso tienes razón ¡La única culpable es mi hermana!.- repuso Paris.

.- La princesa Esmeralda hizo lo que creyo prudente, no podemos culpar a nadie Paris.-

.- Entonces tal ves solo yo tenga la culpa.-

.- De eso nada , por ahora no podemos encontrar a un culpable,no hay una manera de justificar lo que paso, tal ves solo deberiamos buscarlas .- Latis cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza.

.- Lo he hecho pero parece que la tierra se las trago, no se donde estan, no tengo idea de que es lo que hacen y es mucho más problema si nadie las recuerda.- Paris también estaba triste.

.-Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarlas, por que nosotros si las recordamos .-

.- No he podido encontrar nada .- Ascot acababa de entrar en la habitación donde Latis Y Paris hablaban.

.- ...Una ves más...- Dijo Paris en un susurro.

.- Si, una ves mas, obviamente no estamos buscando donde deberiamos, ellas eran de tres diferentes ciudades de céfiro, no de una, si les borraron la memoria y les otorgaron una nueva vida lo mas sensato es que las hayan regresado a donde pertenecían.- Comento Ascot.

.- Puede ser Ascot, pero hoy ya estoy un poco cansado para eso, me parece que voy a dormir un rato .- Paris salió de la habitación sin decir mas.

.- Esta muy desanimado.-

.- Todos lo estamos Ascot, esta perdiendo la esperanza y no es el único, las guerreras tal ves no volveran, es posible que jamás las encontremos, Céfiro es un mundo muy grande .- Le dijo Latis levantándose de su asiento.

.- Aun así no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que encontrarlas .- Insistió Ascot.

.- Si Ascot, eso no esta en discusión, lo que es verdad es que ellas no nos recuerdan y tal ves no quieran ser encontradas, eso es lo que más me preocupa, aunque encuentre a Lucy ella no reconocerá mi cara, no se como voy a reaccionar ante eso.- Latis bajo la cabeza y se quedo contemplando el piso.

.- De una cosa estoy seguro Latis, si ellas llegan a verlos a ustedes, no cabe la menor duda de que recordarán, ustedes estan unidos por algo mas que palabras.-

.- Tal ves tengas razón Ascot, tal ves...- Latis imitó a Paris y salió de la habitación dejando a Ascot solo con sus pensamientos.

.- A veces pienso que los más afectados con este fuimos nosotros, el castigo no fue para las guerreras, si no para los que aun las recordamos .- Ascot se quedo alli sentado. De pronto en el pasillo es cucho unas voces.

.- ...Si es totalmente desagradable, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras con ello? Solamente aguantar.- Esas eran las tres nuevas guerreras, Ascot se quedo donde estaba, no sabía de que estaban hablando pero obviamente no era nada bueno por lo que él alcanzó a oir.

.- Espero que ya dejen de estar haciendo sus estúpidos comentarios que pueden oirnos, callense de una ves y avancen, tenemos que ir a vigilar a la princesa que algo puede pasarle .- Las tres rompieron en sonoras carcajadas y se alejaron del lugar dejando a Ascot sumamente sorprendido.

* * *

.- ¡Esto no puede ser¡Atacan el pueblo de nuevo, con monstruos cuidado! .- Una sivienta del castillo de Céfiro llego corriendo al palacio, había ido al pueblo a hacer unas compras y apreció como este era atacado por muchisimos monstruos, se necesitaba la ayuda de las guerreras ellas eran las únicas capaces de acabar con ellos.

* * *

.- Queridas guerreras, además de ser mi escolta son también las elegidas para proteger este mundo, es por eso que es vital que ustedes ayuden a los aldeanos, Céfiro esta en sus manos .- La princesa Esmeralda había mandado llamar a las guerreras y a todo aquel que pudiera pelear. 

.- ¡Claro que si princesa, como usted ordene! .- Dijeron las tres casi a coro y acto seguido abandonaron la habitación.

.- ¿De verdad vas a confiarles Céfiro a esas tres?.- Le cuestiono Paris.

.- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Paris y ellas tienen mi completa confianza.- Contesto la princesa serenamente haciendo un ademán para que todos abandonaran el lugar, cuando los demás se habían ido Paris decidió seguirlos.

.- Espero que sepas lo que haces hermana, una ves más .- Fue lo último que le dijo a Esmeralda, ella se quedo muy pensativa, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sumamente rápido para los habitantes del palacio, entre peleas y reuniones, los monstruos no dejaban de aparecer y por mas que se desihicieran de muchos seguían apareciendo y cada ves eran más. 

.- Con todo esto no nos hemos tomado ni un poco de tiempo para buscarlas.- Nuevamente Paris, Ascot y Latis estaban reunidos en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio, discutiendo acerca de como encontrar a las guerreras.

.- Yo me pregunto...¿No les parecen muy extrañas las armas que las guerreras utilizan?.- Comentó Ascot muy pensativo y con el seño fruncido.

.- ¿Por que lo dices Ascot?.- Preguntó Paris.

.- Bueno, pues digamos que por que una utiliza un látigo y otra una hoz, la última me parece un poco más normal utiliza una espada, aunque su grueso es bastante exagerado para ser utilizado por una mujer.- Explico el.

.- Tienes razón, no son armas muy...como decirlo ... dignas de lo que se supone que ellas representan.- Agrego Latis.

.- Una razón mas que nos dan para desconfiar de ellas, si sigo así acabare por nisiquiera dejar que se me acerquen.- Repuso Paris.

.- ¡Hay otro ataque!.- Escucharon los tres desde afuera y salieron corriendo hacia a fuera, pero Ascot tuvo que regresar habia dejado algo olvidado en su habitación, su sombrero.

Salio corriendo a toda prisa y paso por unos jardínes en los que pudo ver nuevamente a las tres guerreras conversando, se detuvo de golpe y se escondio detrás de un pilar, si podía escuchar por segunda ves lo que decían seria de mucha ayuda que su sombrero se le hubiera olvidado.

.- ¿Tenemos que seguir con esto¿Hasta cuando? No puedo soportar mas llevar una farza así, quiero que esto termine y aventarmeles encima.-

.- Callate Melissa o te van a escuchar, no es tan simple tampoco para nosotras, también deseamos terminar con esto, pero tenemos que ser precavidas.-

.- Es verdad, llevamos tanto tiempo planeando esto, no podemos arruinarlo así como asi por tus tontas ansias.-

.- Es que ¿por qué simplemente no podemos adelantar un poco las cosas? No me agrada nada tener que esperar tanto, mucho menos sonreir a todos todo el tiempo.-

.- ¡Que te calles te digo! Estas siendo muy insensata, tenemos su confianza, so apoyo, por ahora es mejor que nos quedemos como estamos hasta recibir nuevas ordenes!.-

.- Eso es muy cierto, además si ya esperamos tanto ¿Por qué no esperar un poco más? .-

.- Por que ya es demasiado...-

.- Pues mas vale que se apresuren, no se vayan a quedar esperando para siempre "guerreras".- Frente a ellas se planto Ascot, que había salido de su esconfite, lo que había escuhado era suficiente, cualquiera que fueran las intenciones de esas tres obviamente no era nada bueno. Ascot solto una risa amarga y se alejo de ellas a paso firme, para dirigirse a su habitación por lo que había olvidado,no valia la pena seguir escuchandolas, no de esa manera, si que a él no lo habían engañado, seguro estaba de que esas tres no eran tan buenas y normales como los demás pensaban, ahora tenía que decirle a sus amigos que en dos ocasiones las había oido hablar, de esa manera tan peculiar, no debía perder tiempo ahora que les había mostrado a esas tres que estaba enterado que no eran del todo buenas.

.- Paris y Latis se deben de enterar.- Y Ascot salió corriendo del palacio poniendose su sombrero.

* * *

.- Me temo que cometiste un error más que grande Melissa.- Repuso una de sus compañeras. 

.- Tranquilizate Lisa, solo es una persona la que sabe, es facil desaparecer a uno.-

.- ¿Y como esperas lograrlo si ese uno es un habitante del castillo? Muy seguramente se lo comunicara a la mitad de los que aquí viven.-

.- Nuevamente te equivocas, dime Ania ¿Estamos en una situación bastante dura no es verdad?.-

.- ...Una guerra...- respondió la llamada Ania.

.- Así es, y en la guerra hay bajas ¿No es así?.-

.- si .- contestó una ves más.

.- Así que podemos decir que una cosa, lleva a la otra .- Melissa sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus amigas acababan de caer en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decirles, tenían trabajo que hacer y ni lentas ni peresosas salieron del castillo a "combatir" a los monstruos.

La pelea termino a cabo de unas horas y el primero en regresar al castillo fue Ascot, que en el campo de batalla no se había topado con sus amigos, así que no tuvo oportunidad de decirles nada, camino rápidamente por todos los pasillos para ver si ellos ya habían llegado, pero el castillo aparentaba estar desierto. Paso por uno de los jardínes interiores mas amplios y mas lindos del palacio y por si fuera poco el preferido de la princesa, y ahí se encontraba sentada ella apreciando la belleza del lugar, justo detrás de ellas estaban las guerreras que se disponían segun lo que Ascot pudo visualizar a atacarla, pero en el último momento la princesa se levanto y salió del jardín dejando a Ascot y las guerreras solos.

.-Ahora si , esto a ido demasiado lejos .-

.- Lo mismo digo .- Melissa se paro frente a él, con su Hoz en mano, Ascot estaba a punto de invocar a una de sus amigas, cuando sintio un fuerte golpe por detrás, Ania acababa de atacarlo con su látigo, y él no pudo defenderse.

Continuara...

Si este capi es corto pero me imagino que se van haciendo a la idea de que pronto va a terminar, así que esperen el capi que viene, espero poder hacerlo un tanto más largo dejen reviews! ja ne


	9. Acciones deldestino

Hola muchisimas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews , gracias por todo el apoyo y pss después de dejar pasar un poco de tiempo ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo que espero y sea de su total agrado, nuevamente les pido dejen sus comentatios.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y alguno que otro colado que no conozcan.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!!!!

Capitulo 9 Acciones del destino

.-Ahora si , esto a ido demasiado lejos .- Susurro Ascot.

.- Lo mismo digo .- Melissa se paro frente a él, con su Hoz en mano, Ascot estaba a punto de invocar a una de sus criaturas, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por detrás, Ania acababa de atacarlo con su látigo, y él no pudo defenderse, estaba atrapado de pies a cabeza, las tres lo veían con una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca de asco.

.- Ja ja ja no puedo creer que pensarás que siquiera podías tocarnos un pelo, es absurdo , o más bien es que resulta que eres un estúpido, no podrías nisiquiera hacernos un rasguño.- Melissa disfrutaba la cara de Ascot que reflejaba dolor al estar atrapado en el látigo el que extrañamente estaba rodeado de espinas.

.-Sabia que algo no andaba bien con ustedes .- Logró decir el entre dientes.

.- Demasiado tarde te das cuenta .- Ascot no pudo hacer nada, era fuerte si, pero no tenía oportunidad contra las tres juntas, logró liberarse del látigo de Ania, y se disponía a huir, Melissa lo atacó con la hoz logrando herirle un brazo, Ascot saco una pequeña daga de su túnica y se la lanzó a Melissa logrando hacerle un rasguño en la cara, los ojos de ella estaban desorbitados, y rápidamente Lisa ataco sin piedad a Ascot y lo último que él pudo escuchar es que harían ellas con él.

.- Rápido Melissa llevate lejos su cuerpo, a la zona más cercana a la guerra, allí nadie podrá decir que hemos sido nosotras...llevatelo.- Un fuerte impacto, y el ruido del agua, sintio un golpe en todo el cuerpo y pronto comenzó a darle frío, mucho frío, empezaba a no poder respirar, sentía como sus fuerzas se apartaban, sentía como de verdad la vida simplemente lo abandonaba, y había sido de una manera sumamente estúpida, pero no pudo evitar tratar de enfrentarlas, al menos el sabía perfectamente que había hecho lo correcto. Aun así el pilar aun corría peligro, podía morir y ocurrir una tragedía nuevamente.

.- Es muy pesado no puedo cargarlo sola, ayudame por favor Sarah .- Dos jovenes habían encontrado a Ascot y ahora lo llevaban a su casa para atenderlo, él en verdad estaba muy mal, el apenas tenía pulso y estaba ardiendo en temperatura; ellas lo estaban tratando con fomentos de agua tibia y le daban uno que otro té que él con mucha dificultad podía ingerir, pero por alguna razón Ascot podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.- Tenemos que llamar a un médico Sarah, no veo que se recupere, está muy mal.- Escucho decir a una de las jóvenes.

.- ¿Qué lo pudo haber dejado en este estado?.-

.- Muy seguramente fue víctima de la guerra, si tan solo hubiera algo que nosotros pudieramos hacer por Céfiro, todo esto es tan triste.- Ascot logró abrir los ojos, estaba en una pequeña casita de madera, bastante acojedora a la vista, la joven llamada Sarah se le acerco y con su mano derecha tocó su frente, la fiebre había disminuido un poco. Ascot solo atino a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y callo en un profundo sueño, eso seguro lo haría recuperarse más rápido, había tenido mucha suerte de que esas dos muchachas lo encontraran.

.- Abrió los ojos Anais, pero se ha vuelto a dormir.- Sarah se alejo de él para dejarlo descanzar.

.- Hay que llamar al médico de todos modos, debemos dejar que descanse, vamonos Sarah.-

* * *

.- ¡Latis por aca!.- Los alrededores del castillo se habían convertido en un campo de batalla, ya no eran los hermosos bosques y jardínes si no áridas áreas , que a la vista de la princesa Esmeralda provocaban tanta tristeza y dolor. Céfiro estaba decallendo de manera descomunal desde que las antiguas guerreras habían desaparecido junto con la muerte de la princesa Sayo, el pilar de Céfiro más adorado.

.-¡ Paris cuidado!.- Latis mato a un mostruo de roca que se disponía a atacar al príncipe, en ese momento se estaba llevando acabo una ardua batalla para defender al castillo.

.- ¿Donde rayos puede estar Ascot? .- Se preguntó Paris, él y Latis se encontraban espalda con espalda peleando.

.- En estos momentos es cuando más falta hace, pero desde la última batalla que no lo veo.- Contestó Latis cortando la cabeza de uno de los reptiles que los acechaban.

.- Eso, es demasiado extraño.- la mirada de Paris se dirigió al lugar donde las "guerreras" ayudaban en la batalla.

* * *

.- Me temo que aún debe guardar reposo, pero está completamente fuera de peligro.- El médico acababa de revisar a Ascot quien aun dormía en la comoda cama, Anais y Sarah agradecieron al doctor y este avandono el lugar; con la guerra tenía muchos hogares que visitar en esos días.

.- Espero que se mejore pronto para que nos diga quien es y donde vive, aunque por sus ropas puede decirse que es alguien importante.- Repuso Sarah.

.- Cúbreme un rato en la tienda Sarah, le cambiaré las vendas a nuestro paciente.- Anais delicadamente cambió las vendas y justo cuando termino Ascot abrió los ojos, al verla se quedo paralizado, no podía creerlo, ahí frente a él estaba Anais a una de las que tanto había búscado, se suponía que no debía poder encontrarla, el caso era que por hazar del destino ella lo había encontrado a él.

.-¿...Anais...?.- Pudo articular al fin Ascot.

.- ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?.- Ella estaba obviamente sorprendida, no conocía a esa persona y el la llamaba por su nombre tan familiarmente.

.- Es verdad tu no recuerdas nada.-

.- ¿Recordar señor¿Qué es lo que se supone debería recordar?.- Preguntó Anais con voz dulce, creía que aquel hombre frente a ella estaba muy confundico debido a las heridas que había sufrido.

.- Tu vida, toda tu vida Anais.-

.- Usted aun está cansado, deberia dormir un poco más y entonces podremos hablar .-

.- Lo que te digo no es producto del cansancio, yo ya estoy bien, te digo la verdad Anais tú eres alguien muy importante ¿Qué no puedes recordarlo, al menos hacer un intento?.-

.- Ya le dije que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice.- Anais comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

.- Tu vida en el palacio, tu entrenamiento de pequeña, tus poderes, tu eras una guerrera mágica ¿No recuerdas a esa persona que siempre pensaba en ti¿El príncipe?.- Los ojos de Anais se abrieron mucho, sus pupilas se dilataron y dirigió la vista hacia el anillo que siempre portaba en su mano derecha.

* * *

.- ¿Marina te sientes bien te sucede algo?.- En medio de un ensayo de una de las coreografías Marina habia caido al suelo, empezó a sentirse un tanto mal.

.- Solo me dió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se me quitara con un poco de reposo no te preocupes.- Se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama.- "Tuve una sensación muy extraña, como si alguien me llamara, y después ese dolor".- pensó para sí.

* * *

.- Le repito que no se de que me habla.- Y está ves Anais estaba nerviosa, la sensacón que habían provocado en ella las palabras de ese extraño era totalmente fuera de lo común.

.- Paris ,Anais, su nombre es Paris.- Ascot no podía creer que de verdad no recordara nada , aun cuando le estaba hablando de la persona con la cual iba a casarse.

.- No insista más, usted se encuentra mal y no sabe de lo que está hablando.- Las palabras de Ascot habían provocado un efecto extraño en Anais, se sentía nerviosa y desorientada.

.-Tus amigas, las otras guerreras Lucy y Marina ¿No las recuerdas por lo menos a ellas?.- Anais se quedo viendo fijamente hacia ningun lado.

.- ¿Al pilar Sayo? .- Ese nombre provoco un shock aun mayor en Anais, tanto que se tiro al piso de rodillas sujetando su cabeza, dentro de la habitación todo comenzó a sacudirse, formandose un remolino de viento.

.-¿ Estas segura de que no recuerdas a Paris?¡El mismo que te dio esa argolla que portas en la mano! .- Le grito Ascot mientras Anais gritaba.

* * *

.-¡¡¡Lucy cuidado!!!.- Su hermano estaba ahí para ver como ella daba su clase, pero en ese momento había perdido la concentración , la espada se le cayo de la mano y uno de sus alumnos ya no pudo detener el ataque que le había lanzado.

.-¡Maestra lucy!.- Acababan de darle un fuerte golpe con la espada de madera, había sido descuidada , pero el golpe no le había importado, estaba mas concentrada en el fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho y la angustía que este le provocaba, sentía dolor, estaba muy mal y las palabras no salían de su boca, era algo indescriptible, sin embargo ella estaba segura de haber sentido antes lo mismo, exactamente la misma sensación.

* * *

.-...Paris...-. pronuncio Anais por lo bajo mientras sujetaba su cabeza y el remolino la envolvía, Ascot no creía lo que veía, estaba realmente desconcertado. El remolino se hizo más y mas grande mientras Anais seguía sujetando su cabeza cada vez con mayor fuerza,viro su vista hacia el techo del cuarto, en ese momento llegó corriendo escaleras arriba Sarah, quien había escuchado el alboroto desde el piso de abajo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los ojos de Anais se tornaron blancos, solto un grito muy fuerte el viento dejo de soplr y ella callo al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

.-¡Anais!.- se apresuro a recogerla Sarah, Ascot se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y la ayudo, Anais no tenía pulso, no respiraba, su cuerpo no tenía vida.

.-Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no puede estar muerta.- Pronuncio Ascot sin poderlo creer.

.-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué le hiciste???!!!.- Preguntó muy furiosa sarah.

.-Yo...yo no le hice nada.- Ascot no sabía que era lo que habia pasado y por si fuera poco el cuerpo de Anais se estaba desintengrando frente a sus ojos.

.-¡Esto no puede ser!.-Grito Sarah, pero Anais desaparecio convirtiendose en solo una ráfaga de viento, tan sólo unos segundos después, antes de que pudieran siquiera asimilar lo que había pasado, una luz cegadora de color verde entró por la ventana, acompañada de una hermosa ave del mismo color, se poso justo en el lugar donde Anais había desaparecido.

El ave se elevo apenas un metro en el aire y empezo a despedir una luz muy potente, dio giros y su forma se fue perdiendo poco a poco, en su lugar quedaba solo un resplandor; mientras que Ascot y Sarah observaban incredulos, aquella luz tomaba forma, y la forma que tomo los sorpendió tanto que Sarah comenzó a llorar; frente a ellos y cayendo lentamente al suelo se encontraba Anais con su cabello casi dorado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ataviada con su hermoso vestido de color verde y blanco, el vestido que la identificaba como una autentica guerrera mágica.

Ascot la sostuvo antes de pudiera siquiera tocar el suelo, enseguida Anais abrió los ojos y les mostró una linda sonrisa.

.- Debo agradecerte Ascot, nosotras jamás debíamos recordar, pero el poder mas grande de Céfiro es y será siempre el amor, y por amor a estas tierras nosotras debemos protegerlas mientras nos quede vida.- Anais lo abrazó fuertemente.

.- Pense que estabas muerta.- Pronuncio Ascot.

.- Y así fue, la persona que tu veias era una persona ciega que debía morir para abrir los ojos hacia la verdad, ahora ve y abre los ojos de las demás guerreras que es nuestro deber salavar la tierra que nos vió nacer.- El semblante de Anais lucía más serio que el de ninguna persona, su caracter había cambiado por completo, ella era una persona decidida.

.- Eso hare.- Asintió Ascot con un movimiento de su cabeza.

.- Muchas gracias Sarah, me has ayudado mucho, pero ahora tengo que irme a a acabar con esa guerra que tanto nos preocupaba.- Anais abrazó a Sarah quien aun lloraba por haberla creído muerta.

* * *

.-¿Se encuentra bien maestra? Fue un accidente yo no pense.-

.-Basta ya , no te preocupes por eso, fue un error mio.- Le reprendió ella.

.-¿Te encuentras bien hermana?.- Le preguntó su hermano acercandose.

.-Si, no te preocupes no ha sido nada.- Lucy se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras sus alumnos seguían practicando.

.- Siento que hay algo que deberia recordar, pero me es imposible saber que.- Se dijo a si misma Lucy.

* * *

La noche había caido, Ascot avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba desesperado, Anais no llegaría al castillo si no hasta el día siguiente, la princesa Esmeralda estaba en peligro, así que el debía presurarse lo más posible.

Había sido tan obvio y el no pude deducirlo.

Recordo lo último que Anais le había dicho antes de partir en dirección al castillo.

.-¿Pero donde podré encontrarlas? Si contigo sólo lo hice por una casualidad, es más fuiste tú la que me encontro.- Le dijo él.

.-Es muy obvio mi buen Ascot, yo estoy muy cerca de mi pueblo natal, mis queridas amigas estaran cerca también de Celestine y Rafgden, búscalas.- Contestó paciente Anais.

.-Ya lo habíamos hecho así antes.- Le dijo un desanimado Ascot.

.-El paradero de las guerreras está protegido por la magia del pilar, para ustedes no estaba permitido encontrarnos, pero al ser yo la que te encontró a ti está magia se debilita con cada minuto que pasa, aprovecha está ventaja Ascot.- Anais abrazó a Ascot una última vez y lo dejo solo en su búsqueda de las guerreras.

Y ahora se encontraba rumbo a Rafgden, el lugar mas cercano a Windarium. Su respiración era entrecortada, estaba desesperado por encontrar una pista del paradero de las dos guerreras restantes.

.- Lucy...Marina.-

Lucy no había regresado al dojo, por lo que los alumnos tuvieron que retirarse, no sin antes pedirle permiso, abría sido una ofensa irse sin avisar.

Y aun así Lucy seguía en su alcoba, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña sensación que se le había presentado horas antes.

Su hermano se había ido muy preocupado, pero ella había insistido en estar sola, su patió era muy grande y a esas horas de la noche las estrellas se veian muy hermosas.

Se recargo junto a un frondoso árbol y miró hacia el cielo, cada que veía las estrellas un sentimiento de nostalgía la invadía.

Ascot llego a Rafgden antes de media noche, en el centro de la ciudad todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, era más que evidente que se encontraban durmiendo. Bajo de su "amiga" y ella regreso a su dimensión, Ascot caminó buscando alguna especia de pista, pero con todas las personas durmiendo no iba a tener éxito alguno. Se sentía desesperado y desorientado, Camino hasta lo que parecía una hermosa plaza, pero aun así las luces estaban apagadas y en una pared pudo ver un cartel que ponía " Clases de espada", una dirección y un horario, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención era mas bien el nombre de la sensei...Lucy.

Ascot salió corriendo a toda marcha hacía las afueras de la ciudad que era donde se encontraba el dojo según aquel cartel. Sus piernas ya no podían darle más, y sus heridas aun le dolian, él estaba agotado.

La ciudad se quedaba a sus espaldas y lo único que podía ver ahora era pasto y muy pocas casas. Digamos que no fue dificil para él encontrar el dojo, no cuando este tenía un letrero enorme encima con esas palabras.

Ascot se detuvo a tomar aire, la casa estaba rodeada por una gran barda, sin pensarlo si quiera una vez Ascot la brincó y miró en todas direcciones buscandola, buscando a Lucy, el patió del dojo era grande y había muchos árboles altos ahi.

En el interior del dojo todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que posiblemente ella estaba dormida, pero eso no importaba, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, si la magía del pilar se debilitaba como Anais había dicho iba a ser fácil hacerla recordar.

.-¿Quien está ahí?.- Ascot escucho una voz detrás de si que lo dejo paralizado; Volteo lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y frente a el se encontraba Lucy, con sus manos en posición de guardia esperando para atacar.

.-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si busca dinero viene al lugar equivocado.- Le dijo ella.

.- No...yo no...no he venido a robar.- Contesto Ascot.

.- ¿Entonces a que?.- Lucy no bajaba la guardia ni un segundo.

.- Yo... he venido a contarte la verdad acerca de ti.- Ascot apenas podía pronunciar palabra, no sabía como abordar el tema ahora que ya tenía a Lucy frente a él.

.-¿Verdad¿De qué rayos habla?.- Y ella no entendía nada.

.- La verdad acerca de que tú, eres una guerrera mágica...

* * *

Y aquí le dejamos este capi, se que me tarde demasiado para tan poco pero no me daba la cabeza, he salido de la preparatoria y entre todo eso no pude apurarme mas, aparte de que al estar con mi niño no me quedaba tiempo de nada, pero me lo he dado y les prometo que el siguiente capi será más extenso y con mucha más acción además de que no tardara tanto:P espero no se olviden de esta historia y puedan dejar reviews matta ne!!! 


	10. El retorno de las Guerreras Parte I

Hola agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron, creanme que me animaron muchísimo a seguir, por que pensé que después de tanto tiempo de dejar está historia abandonada no recibiría ninguno, pero muchas gracias por leer y acordarse de esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y alguno que otro colado que no conozcan.

Sin mas que decir...

**AQUI VOY!!!!**

**Capitulo 10 El retorno de las guerreras (Parte I)**

.- Yo... he venido a contarte la verdad acerca de ti.- Ascot apenas podía pronunciar palabra, no sabía como abordar el tema ahora que ya tenía a Lucy frente a él.

.-¿Verdad? ¿De qué rayos habla?.- Y ella no entendía nada.

.- La verdad acerca de que tú, eres una guerrera mágica...

.-Etto... ¿Disculpe señor pero se siente bien?.- Lucy se acerco a Ascot y toco su frente, seguramente el hombre estaba tan enfermo que estaba alucinando, pensaba ella, Ascot no pudo evitar sentir que una pequeña gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza, había olvidado lo ingenua que era Lucy, y su manera tan graciosa de comportarse.

.-No estoy enfermo ni nada por el estilo, debes recordar que tú eres una guerrera mágica de Céfiro.- Le dijo Ascot.

.- Me encantaría creerlo señor, ¿Qué desearía yo más que eso? Pero es completamente imposible que yo sea una guerrera mágica, cuando ellas se encuentran peleando justo en el centro de la guerra.- Le contesto Lucy con una sonrisa, convencerla de ser una guerrera no sería difícil, hacerla recordar si.

.- No entiendes... ellas no son las verdaderas guerreras ellas son...-

.- Por favor no siga con esos comentarios, no hay más guerreras que las que luchan en la guerra.- Lucy se le quedo mirando fijamente, mientras que Ascot no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo convencerla?.

.- Ten un duelo de espadas conmigo, si yo gano escucharas todo lo que tengo que decirte.- Le propuso Ascot, Lucy se quedo callada, su mirada estaba fija en Ascot y él a su vez no dejaba de mirarla, estaban sumidos en un duelo de miradas y aquel que flaqueara perdería todo.

.-Está bien, tengamos ese duelo, pero si yo gano usted se irá de aquí cuanto antes.- Le dijo ella.

.- Por mi esta bien.- Ascot sabía que se estaba jugando mucho con eso, pero fue la única opción que cruzo su mente. Lucy le guió hasta el interior del dojo, encendió las luces y tomó dos bokken de un mueble tallado que se encontraba en una esquina, le dio uno de ellos a Ascot y se colocó justo en medio del cuarto, en pocisión de guardia. Ascot la imitó sin dudar, y la señal de que el duelo comenzaba se dio, Lucy profirió un grito fuerte a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe, Ascot tuvo que dar un giro hacia la derecha para poder esquivarlo, pero la sola hazaña de poder hacerlo dejo a Lucy impactada, pocas eran las personas que habían logrado esquivar su primer ataque.

.- Parece que usted sabe pelear.- Le dijo ella. Ascot no dijo nada, en cambio le lanzo el mismo una estocada con su bokken, pero Lucy no paso dificultades en esquivar el golpe. A él le costaba mucho trabajo poder seguir el ritmo de ella, y a ese paso jamás podría ganarle, así que la estrategia de Ascot tenía que cambiar de inmediato, antes de que Lucy se cansara de ese juego de niños y decidiera terminar con todo.

.- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?.- Lucy se paro en seco en medio de un golpe, y levanto una ceja.

.-No .- contestó secamente.

.- ¿No recuerdas a Anais ni a Marina?.- Lucy le miró fijamente, parecía que sus ojos se habían perdido en la inmensidad del espacio, pero recupero de inmediato la consciencia y un golpe de la espada le paso rozando a Ascot por el brazo derecho.

.- No se de quien hablas.- Lucy trato de disimular el sentimiento de angustia que aquellos dos nombres le causaron.

.- ¿Ni tampoco al pilar Sayo?-Está vez Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, de los pies hasta el último centímetro de su cabello, el bokken casi se le cae de las manos, pero en el último momento logro aferrarse a él. ¿Por qué todo lo que ese joven le decía provocaba todas aquellas reacciones en ella?. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y a cada segundo se sentía más y más incómoda.

.-Deténgase por favor.- Le dijo Lucy, la cabeza le daba vueltas así que se sostenía en pie con dificultad.

.-¿Lucy? ¿Estas bien?-. Le preguntó Ascot acercándose a ella.

.- No por favor, no se acerque, simplemente váyase cuanto antes por favor.- Le dijo ella.

.- Pero... no puedo, no puedo irme sin hacer que tu recuerdes quien eres en verdad; ¡Una guerrera mágica!.- Ascot empezaba a desesperarse era evidente que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para estar cara a cara con Lucy e intentar que ella recordara.

.- ¡Deje de decir esas cosas!.- Lucy se abalanzo sobre Ascot, a él se le dificulto mucho el detener el golpe con su bokken, pero con mucha suerte logro hacerlo, Lucy quedo casi encima de él y Ascot sentía que en cualquier momento caería de espaldas al piso de lo inclinado que se encontraba. Pero con ese movimiento brusco del cuello de Lucy se dejo ver un dije muy peculiar, Ascot de inmediato reparo en él y optó por rodar en el piso, para deshacerse de aquella incomoda situación.

.- ¿Estas segura Lucy de que no recuerdas a ninguna de las personas que mencione?.- Le interrogo Ascot, quería estar seguro antes de mencionar un último nombre.

* * *

Marina daba vueltas en su cama, una pesadilla no la dejaba descansar con tranquilidad, algo no andaba bien. Rostros de personas daban vueltas en su mente, personas que ella jamás había visto, eran personas que ella definitivamente no conocía, sin embargo aquellas imágenes le causaban mucha desesperación, un sentimiento que no se podía comparar con ningún otro; dos chicas de su misma edad, y una mujer más grande, ella en especial lograba que su corazón se estremeciera, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero eso seguía siendo un sueño del que ella no podía despertar.

* * *

.- ¡¡No yo no recuerdo a nadie!!.- Grito Lucy muy irritada.

.- ¿Segura?.- En ese momento Ascot no se había dado cuenta, pero se había convertido en una completa molestia para Lucy.

.- ¡Ya le he dicho que no! ¡VAYASE!.-

.- ¿Entonces tampoco recuerdas al mejor espadachín de todo Céfiro?.- Lucy miró a Ascot fijamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y su expresión reflejaba cierta medida de pánico que Ascot pensó sería demasiado para ella. Pero Lucy siguió allí de pie.

.- ...No...- Alcanzo a pronunciar Lucy.

.- ¿ A... Latis?.-

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que Lucy soltara un fuerte grito, se hinco en el piso a la vez que sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos, aquello parecía una tortura interminable para ella.

* * *

.-¡Haaaaa!.- Gritaba Marina mientras dormía, un dolor profundo se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, y daba vueltas en toda la cama sin poder despertar, de aquel perturbador sueño que le mostraba imágenes que ella no reconocía, y la mayoría incluían un majestuoso palacio.

* * *

.-¿Por qué? ¡Dígame por que me hace todo esto!.- Grito Lucy entre los gemidos de dolor que profería. No podía entender por que le causaba tanto dolor escuchar las palabras de ese hombre. Hasta que ya no pudo más y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Ascot no entendía nada, no sabía que había pasado con ella, tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de hacerla recordar, y entonces se acerco a ella, y al estar tan solo a un paso de su cuerpo este ardió en llamas, tan rápido que en un par de segundos ya se había consumido por el fuego. Frente a Ascot lo único que quedaba eran cenizas.

Ascot no sabía que hacer, todo se había salido de control en tan solo un par de segundos, pensó que no podría lograr que Lucy recordara, pero al final lo hizo, pero no salió de la manera que el pensaba. Todo estaba pasando tal y como paso con Anais.

.-¡Eso es!.- grito Ascot para si antes de alarmarse más.

* * *

Anais cabalgaba muy rápido, no quería tardar más, el pilar estaba en peligro y tenia que llegar cuanto antes, le quedaba tan solo unas horas de camino y mientras más rápido corriera aquel caballo, más rápido llegaría ella a su destino. Su corazón latía tan rápido que Anais sentía que en cualquier momento se pararía en seco. Pero ella no podía detenerse, mientras su caballo no cayera al piso de cansancio ella no se detendría, está ves no ocurriría una desgracia, esta ves no.

* * *

Las cenizas de lo que había sido Lucy, ardieron por si solas una vez mas, y Ascot pudo ver claramente como las flamas formaban una silueta, que primero y para sorpresa de Ascot, eran un león, uno realmente grande y hermoso; Que haciéndose cada ves mas solidó, se acercaba a él; poco a poco transformándose en una silueta humana que obviamente era Lucy, ataviada con sus galas de guerrera mágica. Lucy abrió los ojos muy lentamente y le dedico una sonrisa de ternura a Ascot.

.-¿Qué haríamos nosotras sin fieles amigos como ustedes?.- Le preguntó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, corrió hacia Ascot y lo abrazo efusivamente, el tiempo transcurrido no la había hecho cambiar en nada, seguía siendo exactamente la misma muchacha sencilla que Ascot conoció en el castillo de Céfiro.

.- Gracias Lucy, pero creo que es más importante que vayas al palacio, el pilar Esmeralda corre mucho peligro, han elegido nuevas guerreras y ellas, ellas solo…-

.-Lo se Ascot, Céfiro se ha encargado de decirme todo, y es algo que no debemos permitir, en tus manos debo dejar la encomienda de regresarnos a Marina, que ya no debe ser una tarea muy difícil para ti, después de habernos hecho regresar a mi y a Anais, aun cuando nuestra amiga del agua sea la mas dura de las tres, te lo dejo todo a ti Ascot.- Lucy se despidió de Ascot con un último abrazo tomo un caballo de su propio establo y salió a toda marcha al palacio.

Ascot sentía como si todo hubiese sido demasiado fácil, pensaba que el destino estaba jugando con el y despertaría de un sueño donde todo se estaba solucionando rápidamente a la cruda realidad donde todavía no encontraban a las guerreras.

Aun con esa idea en la mente Ascot se dirigió a su nuevo destino, la ciudad natal de la guerrera del agua; Celestine.

* * *

.-¿Ascot? ¿Estas ahí?.- Preguntó Paris al entrar a la que era la habitación de su compañero y amigo.

.- No puede ser que haya desaparecido por completo, algo debió pasarle.- Declaró Latis al entrar y darse cuenta de que Ascot tampoco se encontraba en su propia habitación.

.- Todo esto es muy extraño Latis, algo no anda bien en el palacio, y es mi deber averiguar que es.- Paris estaba muy pensativo.

.- Debemos ir donde la princesa, algo aquí no me da buena espina.- Latis se notaba algo inquieto.

.- Tienes razón, tenemos que proteger a mi hermana.- y así ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

.- Espero después de todos estos días que han transcurrido la princesa Esmeralda siga a salvo.- Pensaba Ascot mientras se dirigía a toda marcha en una de sus bestias amigas hacia Celestine. El camino fue muy tranquilo, tanto que por un momento olvido que Céfiro estaba en guerra,todo había pasado tan rápido, la hermosa paz de aquel planeta había sido perturbada por una mente siniestra, una persona que no podía ser feliz, esa era la única explicación que Ascot encontraba.

En tan solo un par de horas llego a la entrada del pueblo, en realidad no tardo mucho, era muy vistoso y al parecer la gente se divertía a lo lindo, en sus calles había muchos puestos de artesanias y curiosidades ¿Como encontraría a Marina en aquella abarrotada ciudad?.

Camino por la calle principal, tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas era todo lo que veia, la frustración lo invadió, no todo podía ser tan fácil, en ese momento renegaba de su gran boca. Escucho una alegre música, que le llamo mucho la atención, venia de un cafe, uno de esos lugares que se habían vuelto muy populares, eran atendidos por lindas chicas bailarinas que a cierta hora daban un gran espectaculo. El lugar estaba completamente lleno, Ascot se asomo por una de las ventanas, realmente no pudo ver mucho, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para decidir que lo que él estaba buscando no estaba ahí.

* * *

Mientras cabalgaba Anais podía ver a lo lejos el gran castillo de céfiro, le traía muchos recuerdos, le apetecía llegar y saludar a todos, en especial a Paris, pero tomó la desición de esperar muy cerca, si llegaria al castillo sería con sus dos amigas, sabía que Ascot haria que ellas regresaran, solo era custión de esperar. Se aseguro de que nadie que pasara por el camino pudiera verla, pero que ella si alcanzara a ver todo su alrededor, y se sentó a esperar.

* * *

z

Se canso de peinar las calles, tal ves Marina ya no estaba ahí, y si era así, era casí imposible encontrarla, sintió que el corazón se le fue hasta los pies, que le dió vueltas y se redujo al tamaño de una almendra, pero aun así la esperanza no lo avandono, la encontraría, ya había llegado hasta ese lugar y no se iria sin estas completamente seguro de que Marina no estaba. La noche había caído y su paso se volvía lento, el cansancio y el hambre llegaban a su cuerpo, pero su cansancio mas bien era emocional, la guerrera mas querida por el no daba señas de querer aparecer.

Al regresar a la calle principal para buscar un lugar donde dormir, escucho de nuevo aquella alegre música, el cafe aún estaba abierto y posiblemente con menos gente que en la tarde, y se apresuro a revisar, una buena comida no le caeria nada mal. Entro en el lugar, y se sento en la primer mesa vacía que encontro, la música sonaba fuertemente y las bailarinas estaban en el pequeño escenario del local.

.-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?.- Le pregunto una dulce voz a Ascot, el volteo a ver a la chica, que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

.- Una buena cena por favor.- Ascot estaba débil, solo queria comer algo.

.- Enseguida señor.- la chica se dio la media vuelta y dejo a Ascot solo, el espectáculo era muy entretenido.

.-¡Con ustedes nuestro acto especial! ¡¡¡Marina!!!.- Los ojos de Ascot parecieron salirse de sus órbitas, frente a él en el escenario estaba Marina bailando, ahí estaba ella, por fin la habia encontrado, la guerrera del agua, su amiga. No podía creer lo que veía ciertamente era un juego del destino, ya había estado ahí y no la había visto, ahora por fin podría decirle la verdad y llevarla con él al gran castillo de Céfiro. Espero hasta que el café estaba vació y se disponían a cerrar, entonces se acerco a la mesera que le había atendido amablemente.

.-Disculpa, ¿Sabes como puedo hacer para hablar con Marina?.- Preguntó Ascot, algo nervioso, temía que le negaran verla.

.-Claro enseguida le llamo señor, tome asiento por favor.- La chica fue muy amable, y se dirigió a los vestidores para decirle a Marina que alguien quería verla.

Ascot estaba un poco impaciente, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Marina cuando el le dijera la verdad.

.- ¿Usted me buscaba?.- Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta de que Marina estaba frente a él, y no le cabia duda alguna era ella.

.- Marina, por fin te encontre.- le dijo él.

.-Disculpe señor pero no se de que me esta hablando, yo no lo conozco.- Le dijo ella desconcertada.

.- ¿Podemos ir afuera a hablar?.- Le pregunto él.

.-Me temo que no señor, lo que tenga que decirme tendrá que ser aquí, en el interior del cafe.- Definitivamente a Marina le había causado mucha desconfianza.

.- Esta bien, Marina de verdad no se como hacer que me creas esto, pero empezare por decirte mi nombre, soy Ascot, vengo del castillo de Céfiro.- Ascot tomó un poco de aire y decidió no darle oportunidad a Marina de hablar.

.- Tu eras una Guerrera Mágica, se que todo esto te sonara absurdo y pensaras que soy un loco, pero no es más que la verdad, ya me reuni con Anais y Lucy, ¿No las recuerdas?.- Marina lo miró con los ojos abiertos, cuando el pronunció esos nombres sintió un piquete en su corazón.

.- Señor disculpeme pero como le había dicho, no se de que me habla.- Aun así ella no recordaba nada.

.-Has el intento por favor, no recuerdas a Alcione tu maestra, al pilar Sayo...-

.-¿Qué dijo?.- Marina sintió a su corazón estremecer.

.-Si Marina el Pilar Sayo, a ella debes recordarla, a Caldina, a la nueva princesa Esmeralda.-

.-..Esmeralda..- Pronunció Marina, algo andaba mal y ella lo presentía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía acelerado.

.- Si Marina, yo se que recuerdas.- Ascot se levanto de su asiento y Marina hizo lo mismo.

.-No señor por favor vayase, estoy sintiendome mal con esta platica, vayase por favor.- Marina se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le hacia una seña a Ascot indicandole que se fuera.

.-Marina ¿Te sientes bien?.- La chica de cabello sujeto y negro había llegado a un lado de Marina.

.- No, no lo estoy Layla, llevame a mi cuarto por favor.- Marina sujeto la mano de la chica y empezó a caminar.

.- Por favor Marina no te vayas, dejame terminar de decirte esto por...

.- Terminara otro día señor, ¿Acaso no escucho que mi amiga se siente mal?. Venga otro día.- Layla se llevo a Marina al interior de los camerinos, y Ascot no pudo hacer más que salir del cafe, era obvio que no se rendiria, ya había removido parte del pasado en la memoria de Marina, ahora solo debía de encontrar la pieza clave para hacerla recordarlo todo.

Mientras Marina estaba en su cuarto, su corazón latía rápido Layla la había dejado sola por cortesía, realmente se sentía mal.

.- Lo que aquel muchacho dijo es como mi pesadilla, cosas que no conozco, dijo que venia de palacio, sera el de mi sueño, ¿Pero por que sus palabras me provocan tanta angustía?.- Marina no entendía nada, un dolor muy grande se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, pero debia saber más, sin pensarlo salió corriendo de su cuarto y después del café, estaba buscando al muchacho.

.- ¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!.- Ascot escucho detrás de él la voz de Marina.

.-¿Marina?.-

.- Digame todo lo que sabe.- Le dijo ella secamente, Ascot estaba muy sorprendido de que ella se lo pidiera.

.-¿Segura?.-

.- Asi es, debo acabar con esta angustía que se apodera de mi corazón.- Le contesto ella.

.- Entonces te lo dire.- Ascot se disponia a contarle todo pero justo en medio de ellos ocurrió una explosión que los mando a volar.

.- No muchacho, tu no contaras nada y ella jamás recordara, este día las guerreras no se juntaran.- Se escucho una voz varonil.

Ascot se incorporo y pudo ver a un hombre vestido de negro, Marina se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y también trataba de ponerse de pie.

.-¿Quien eres tu?.- Se apresuro a preguntar Ascot para distraer la atención de aquel hombre de Marina.

.- Eso no te interesa, fui enviado a impedir que esto suceda, y así sera.- El hombre apareció una gran esfera de color oscuro entre sus manos, obviamente aquellas esferas causaban las explosiones, y si una de esas tocaban a alguno de ellos moririan, no podía permitirlo. Ascot invoco a una de sus bestias y subio a su lomo, era una especie de quimera de león y águila.

.- No lo permitire.- Dijo Ascot seriamente disponiendose a pelear.

.- No me hagas reir.- La esfera salió dispara directamente a Marina, Ascot se apresuro hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y dió un agil salto poniendola a salvo.

.- Huye, no puedes estar aquí, prefiero que te salves.- Ascot sabía que con Marina ahí correrian mucho peligro, pero aquel hombre era muy rápido y les lanzo una nueva esfera, no logro tocarlos pero la explosión produjo que ellos salieran volando por el aire y se estrellaran en una casa.

Ascot estaba muy lastimado y apenas pudo pararse con la ayuda de Marina que se había golpeado una rodilla y sangraba.

.- ¿Por que nos ataca este hombre?.- Marina estaba asustada.

.- Por que no quiere que tu recuerdes lo que antes te había explicado, que tu eres una Guerrera.- Ascot tomo a Marina en brazos y logró dar un giro en el piso para esquivar otra esfera.

.- Estoy cansado de que huyas, tarde o tempranmo te atrapare así que mas valdría que te rindieras de una vez.- El hombre de negro formaba entre sus manos una nueva esfera esta ves más grande.

.- Estamos perdidos, no se que puedo hacer.- Ascot estaba desesperado.

.- No me diga eso, que mi corazón da un vuelco.- Marina se llevo una mano al pecho y Ascot pudo ver en ella un peculiar anillo con una piedra lila.

.-...Guruclef...?.- susurro el, pero Marina pudo escucharlo.

.- ¿Como dijo?.- Le pregunto Marina sintiendo que el corazón le salia por la boca.

.- ¿Recuerdas a ...GURUCLEF??!!.- Le dijo Ascot, Marina cayo al piso de rodillas y una gran luz la rodeo, al tiempo que la esfera negra se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

.-ahhhhh!!!.- Marina sujetaba su cabeza y cuando la esfera estuvo a solo unos centímetros de distancia una barrera de agua la detuvo regresandosela a quien la había lanzado, el agua formo la figura de un dragón muy grande, y enseguida apareció Marina ataviada con su ropa de guerrera y con una hermosa espada en mano.

El hombre de negro no logro esquivar su esfera y con el impacto sus ropas se desgarraron y se impacto contra una pared, Marina agito su espada y con solo hacer eso una gran masa de agua se impacto contra el hombre provocando que desapareciera por completo.

.- Ya nadie, podra hacerle daño a nuestro mundo Ascot, las guerreras no lo permitiremos, de eso puedes estar seguro.-Marina estaba muy decidida, Ascot sonreia más que nunca y con esa sonrisa en la cara invoco a una de sus bestias y en ella Marina y Ascot emprendieron el viaje al palacio, para salvar al pilar, a su mundo y a ellos mismos.

.- Esta noche el amor me ha salvado, el día de mañana yo tendre que salvar a mi amor.- Marina estaba muy feliz, veria a todos sus seres queridos y muy especial mente a ese hechicero que le había obsequiado ese hermoso anillo.

.- Escuchanos Céfiro tus guerreras te protegeran.- las tres guerreras pensaban lo mismo en ese momento que se acercaban al palacio.

* * *

Hola se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero bueno por fin esta aquí la primera parte del final de esta historia, prometo escribir pronto la segunda. gracias por su apoyo, en este poco tiempo me sucedieron muchas cosas, me case tube un baby ya ya tiene un año. gracias a todos dejen reviews!!!!.

ja ne!!!


	11. El retorno de las Guerreras Parte II

Agradezco mucho su apoyo, por fin se me hizo subir este capitulo, con este termino el fanfic, les agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia de principio a fin, a mi hermnita Lalaith que sin sus amenazas no podría haber terminado. Gracias a todos. Falta solo un pequeño epílogo, lo subire en cuanto tenga 2 reviews ya esta escrito :P.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y alguno que otro colado que no conozcan.

Sin mas que decir...

**AQUI VOY!**

**Capitulo 10 El retorno de las guerreras (Parte II)**

Lucy cabalgaba y le exigió cada vez más a su caballo, quería llegar, sabía que no le faltaba mucho y entonces como un regalo del cielo, en el horizonte apareció la silueta del castillo, cada vez estaba mas cerca, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba muy emocionada.

* * *

.- ¡Esmeralda! ¿Estas ahí hermana?.- Paris estaba llegando a la sala del trono y ahí sentada descubrió a la princesa.

.-Hermano ¿Que es lo que pasa?.- le preguntó ella muy tranquila, demasiado.

.- No lo se, ya tiene varios días que Ascot desapareció y no podemos encontrarlo.- le explico él con semblante preocupado.

.- Debió de haber regresado a su pueblo, no creo que sea algo de que alarmarse .- Paris sentía algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de su hermana.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien hermana?.- Le preguntó él.

.- Si Paris, solo un poco cansada pero iré a recostarme enseguida.- le dijo ella sonriendo, Paris no estaba muy convencido pero opto por salir de la habitación, afuera lo esperaba un impaciente Latiz, todo lo que había pasado los tenía con los nervios de punta.

.-¿Qué sucedió ?.- Le pregunto Latiz al verlo salir.

.- No estoy muy seguro.- Le respondió Paris.

* * *

Marina y Ascot avanzaban muy rápido, pero aun así ella sentía que iban muy lento, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía perder tiempo, un grave presentimiento la inundaba.

.- Ascot ¿No hay una manera de avanzar mas rápido?.- Le preguntó ella.

.- Tal vez volando Marina, se que estas ansiosa, pero debemos ser precavidos si cometemos un solo error pondremos a todos en el castillo en peligro.- le explico Ascot.

.- Lo se pero algo me dice que debemos darnos prisa, no se, lo siento así.- Marina se encontraba preocupada y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

.- ¡Lucy!. Escucho ella por el camino, era una voz conocida y le dio un gran gusto escucharla.

.- ¿Anais?.- Preguntó precavida Lucy

.- ¡Aquí estoy!.- Anais había salido de su escondite y Lucy bajo de un salto del caballo y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

.- Un año sin vernos, en el fondo sabia que algo no estaba bien y que faltaba algo en mi vida.- Comento Anais sonriente.

.- Por suerte ya estamos juntas, Marina viene en camino sin duda y ayudaremos a la princesa, ella esta en peligro, todo Céfiro lo esta.- Le dijo Lucy.

* * *

.- Marina ya casi llegamos, creo que venir por aire fue una muy buena idea agilizamos el viaje.-

.- Si Ascot, lo único que deseo es llegar al palacio lo mas pronto posible.- Marina estaba preocupada, pero confiaba que a la velocidad en que viajaban llegarían muy pronto; Justo entonces en el horizonte apareció el majestuoso castillo de Céfiro.

.- ..Por fin...- susurro ella, llevando su mano izquierda a su pecho.

.-Marina ¡Mira!.- Ascot le señalo un punto en el camino, donde se podían apreciar dos figuras femeninas, Lucy y Anais. El ave en la que viajaban aterrizó de golpe y Marina bajo de un salto, corrió hacia sus amigas y las tres guerreras se abrazaron fuertemente, el cielo profirió un fuerte trueno, Céfiro mismo sabía que ellas habían regresado.

.- Amigas mías.- Dijo Anais.

.- No, Hermanas, por que eso es lo que somos, hermanas.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Es verdad, tanto tiempo, pero ahora Céfiro nos llama, debemos salvar a la princesa ¿Como podemos entrar al castillo sin enterar al enemigo?.-Pregunto Marina.

.- Yo tengo una idea, Ascot ve y busca a los demás advierteles, nosotras iremos a la sala del trono por un pasadizo y buscaremos al pilar.- Anais ya tenía todo planeado y listo.

.- Debemos ser precavidos, no queremos que nos vean, tenemos a nuestro favor el elemento sorpresa, pero una vez descubriendo a cualquiera de nosotros perderemos esa ventaja, así que pideles a todos que sean discretos y actúen con naturalidad, estoy segura que sabran hasta cuando deben actuar.- Le dijo Lucy.

* * *

.- Bien hecho princesa, no pensamos que podía ser tan convincente.- Lisa salió detrás del trono de la princesa con su espada en mano, la alzo con una mano y la coloco en el cuello de la princesa.

.- Lo hice solo por mi hermano, ¿ Cómo es posible que las guerreras cometan este acto atroz?.- Les pregunto la princesa muy indignada.

.- Fácil princesa Esmeralda pilar de Céfiro, ja ja ja, nosotras no somos guerreras mágicas, al menos no de su mediocre planeta.- Le dijo Melissa que acababa de salir de su escondite tras un muro.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- Pregunto la princesa.

.- Eso es muy sencillo princesa, queremos destruir su planeta y a todos sus habitantes, nada mas que eso, y solo lo lograremos destruyéndola a usted primero y ¿Quien podrá sospechar de sus guerreras?.- Ania se burlaba de la situación en la que se encontraba el pilar.

.- Tal ves la persona mas cercana a la princesa... ¿No lo creen así guerreras?.- Las tres se alarmaron, Guruclef había entrado en la habitación del trono y se encontraba frente a las falsas guerreras.

.- Maestro Guruclef, que gusto de verlo.- Comento Lisa sarcásticamente.

.- Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, tienen toda la razón ¿Quien podría sospechar de ustedes?, siendo las protectoras del pilar.- Guruclef estaba furioso.

* * *

.- Algo anda mal.- Dijo de pronto Marina.

.- Tienes razón yo también puedo sentirlo.- Lucy detuvo la caminata, ellas se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo.

.- Entonces debemos apresurarnos, no podemos permitir que otra desgracia ocurra.- Anais apresuro el paso hasta llegar a un muro gigantesco cubierto por una enredadera.

.-¿A donde lleva este pasadizo Anais?.- Preguntó Marina.

.-Muy cerca de la sala del trono, este pasaje me lo enseño Paris.- Dijo ella sonriendo melancólicamente.

.-Ya pronto podremos verlos.- Dijo Lucy.

.- ..Si...- susurro Marina, Anais retiro la enredadera del muro y lo toco con una mano, este en el acto se movió, una puerta pequeña se creo en la pared y las guerreras entraron sin siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

.-¡Paris! ¡Latiz!.- Ascot estaba muy nervioso gritaba por los pasillos no sabia que hacer, y además no quería que las falsas guerreras lo vieran. Al caminar Ascot sintió que había chocado con algo.

.- ¡¿Ascot?.- ¿Donde habías estado?.- Ascot se había topado con Caldina.

.-Caldina ¿Donde están el príncipe Paris y Latiz?.- Era evidente el nerviosismo de Ascot.

.-Ellos fueron a la sala del trono a ver a la princesa, pero Ascot dime ¿Que es lo que ocurre?.- Caldina no entendía por que el estaba tan angustiado.

.- No hay tiempo Caldina, Diles a todos que se preparen, hay intrusos en el castillo, las guerreras son impostoras y quieren matar al pilar.- Le explico Ascot.

.- Yo lo sabía, avisare a todos que se preparen.- Dijo ella sin chistar.

.- Bien, debo ir a buscar a Guruclef, debo ir con el pilar.- Ascot salio corriendo y Caldina apresuro su marcha. La guerra había comenzado, dentro del castillo.

* * *

.-¡Guruclef!.- La princesa Esmeralda gritaba mientras que el hechicero era golpeado por Melissa con su hoz.

.-¡Princesa no se preocupe huya !.- Gritaba Guruclef, Melissa lo había sujetado por el cuello y lo apretaba con ambas manos, él no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso, sabía que la vida del pilar corría peligro.

.-Yo no lo creo.- Lissa se acerco a la princesa por la espalda y coloco nuevamente su gruesa espada en su cuello.

.- No hagas ningún movimiento hechicero o tu princesa morirá.- Intervino Ania

.- No se atreverían.-

.- Pruebanos, nosotras recibimos ordenes especificas hechicero.- le contesto Melissa, soltó su cuello y lo dejo caer de golpe al piso.

.- ¿De quien? ¿Quien ordeno todo esto?.-

.-La misma persona que ordeno lo muerte del pilar Sayo.- Lissa lo observaba con una enorme y altanera sonrisa en sus labios.

.- ¿Qué dices?.-

.- Lo que oíste hechicero, la misma persona ordeno esto, y después de matar a la princesa Esmeralda acabaremos con todo Céfiro.-

.- ¡Eso no lo vamos a permitir!.- Guruclef escucho una voz demasiado conocida, una voz que le hizo estremecer, volteo de inmediato hacia el origen de la voz y ahí parada en el umbral de la sala del trono estaba la guerrera del agua.

.- ¡Marina!.- grito él.

Se escucho un golpe en seco, Lucy acababa de golpear a Lissa quien cayo al suelo, Lucy sujeto a la princesa y dio un salto que la llevo al otro lado de la habitación, Ania se disponía a usar su látigo para detenerla, pero Anais la aventó por el aire con solo agitar su espada.

.- Esta ves las cosas no serán iguales.- Dijo Lucy.

.- Esto no puede ser.- Guruclef veía a las guerreras atónito, no podía creerlo.

.- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.- Las falsas guerreras no podían creerlo.

.- Céfiro no olvida , es por eso que nosotras estamos aquí, para ayudar a nuestro mundo cuando nos llama.- Marina se inclino, y extendió su mano a Guruclef.- ¿Esta bien?.-le preguntó ella, Guruclef tomo su mano y ambos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

.- Si, muchas gracias, aun no entiendo como es posible que ustedes estén aquí.- Le dijo él.

.- Les explicaremos mas tarde, ahora debemos sacar a la princesa de aquí y ponerla a salvo.- Intervino Lucy.

.- Lucy no te separes de la princesa nosotras te cubriremos.- Anais se puso en guardia.

.- Melissa, Ania yo creo que ya no hay motivo para esconder nuestra identidad.- Lissa llamo a sus compañeras y las tres se transformaron en aquellas bestias aladas que mataron a la princesa Sayo y atacaron el castillo un año atrás.

.- ¡Ustedes! ¿Son las mismas?.- Grito desesperada Marina.

.- Si, incompetentes guerreras, fuimos nosotras así que ya saben que no podrán salir de aquí con vida, ninguno de ustedes.-

.-¡Malditas!.- Marina había perdido la calma, estaba desesperada, el pánico la había invadido, sentía que todo se repetía y que no podría hacer nada.

Todo paso tan rápido, Lissa y Melissa lanzaron un certero ataque a Marina y Guruclef, quienes fueron lanzados al suelo, Lucy logro sostener a la princesa Esmeralda y ponerla a salvo, mientras Anais corrió hacia la puerta, Ania sostuvo con su látigo a Guruclef, lo acerco a ella para después quitarle su báculo, Marina no pudo hacer nada, reacciono muy tarde.

.- ¡No, Guruclef!.-

.- ¡Hermana!.- Ascot, Latiz y Paris habían llegado corriendo al lugar.

.- Paris tu hermana esta bien, por favor llevenla a un lugar seguro.- Anais quien estaba en la puerta fue la primera en verlos llegar.

.- ¡Anais! ¡Estas bien!.- Paris no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

.- Príncipe debemos darnos prisa.- Le distrajo Lucy.

.- No tan rápido guerreras, tenemos a su hechicero, no creen que es momento de negociar su vida.- Ania jalo su látigo para que Guruclef profiriera un grito de dolor y así llamar su atención.

.- ¿Que es lo que quieren?.- Se apresuro a preguntar Marina angustiada.

.- Podemos ofrecerles a su mediocre mago, por su princesita.- ofreció Lissa.

.- Eso no es posible.- Contesto el mismo Guruclef.

.- uf que pena, realmente eso no importa, me sorprende hechicero que aun viendo como somos realmente no hayas caído en la cuenta de cual es nuestra verdadera intención.-

.- ¿De que hablan?.- preguntó él

.- Además de que no pensamos dejar a nadie vivo en este lugar, es importante matar al pilar claro, pero nuestro principal objetivo es...-Una explosión se escucho y en la habitación apareció una enorme nube de humo negro.

.- ¡Callen mocosas impertinentes! yo soy la única que dirá cual es el principal motivo para todo esto.- Dentro de la nube de humo podía apreciarse la silueta de una alta mujer delgada, su voz era profunda y tenebrosa, llena de odio, las guerreras estaban muy desconcertadas, pero Guruclef reconoció aquella voz de inmediato.

.-Debonair, eres tu ¿Que haces aquí?.- La nube por fin se disipo y dejo ver aquella delgada y bella mujer de cabello gris muy largo, su cara reflejaba amargura.

.- Es tan obvio lo que pasa aquí y aun no te has dado cuenta, vengo por venganza Guruclef contra ti y contra todo Céfiro.- Le reprocho.

.-¿Que es lo que dices?.- Yo jamás te hice ningún daño.- le dijo desconcertado

.-¿Es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Como me abandonaste por irte con una simple armera ¡Ella nisiquiera te amaba!.-

.- Yo no te abandone, entre tu y yo solo existió amistad y nada más.-

.- ¡Eso no es verdad!, Lissa, Melissa, traigan al Pilar acabaremos con los dos de una buena vez.- Debonair, no quería escuchar a Guruclef.

.- Rápido Paris llevatela.- Anais sujeto a la princesa y se la entrego a Paris, empujándolo para que se fuera del lugar, Latiz lo siguió.

.- ¡Ustedes jamás llegaran al pilar!.- Grito Lucy, Marina y Anais se pararon a un lado de ella sosteniendo sus armas, mientras que Ascot con un par de bestias protegía la puerta.

.- ¡Estúpidas guerreras entrometidas, pensé que ya me había desecho de ustedes hace un año!.- Debonair lanzo una esfera de energía negra hacia las guerreras, quienes lograron esquivarla con un salto acrobático, la esfera se estrello contra el piso creando un agujero, la habitación se sacudió debido al impacto.

.- ¡Suelta a Guruclef!.- Exigió Marina.

.- Como yo lo veo, ustedes no están en posición de pedir nada.-

.- Nosotras les superamos en número, no podrán salir de aquí.- le advirtió Lucy.

.- JA JA JA, Eso es lo que ustedes creen.- Un estruendo se escucho, Debonair levanto una mano hacia el cielo; fuera del castillo apareció un ejercito de monstruos que de inmediato atacaron el castillo con furia.

.- Deten esto Debonair, si tu problema es conmigo lo arreglaremos tu y yo, pero deja en paz a todos en Céfiro.- dijo Guruclef.

.- No Guruclef, yo no me detendré por que se que esto te hace sufrir, si tan solo no me hubieras cambiado por ella, ¡Se que la amabas! ¡Por eso la mate! ¡Y espere todo este tiempo para hacerte sufrir aun más viendo morir a tu amado reino!.- Esta declaración dejo a Guruclef atónito, Debonair era la culpable como lo veía el, de todos sus sufrimientos.

.-¿Que dices? ¡¿Tu mataste a Presea? .- Grito.

.- Y me encargare de que hoy también sufras.- Le dijo Debonair.

.- ¡Dragón de agua!.- Marina se adelanto y le lanzó un ataque a Debonair, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella con su espada en mano; Debonair se limito a verla indiferente y le lanzo una esfera negra que se impacto contra el pecho de Marina lanzándola abruptamente hacia la pared.

.-¡Marina no!.- Guruclef se jalo tratando de safarse del agarre del látigo de Ania, pero no pudo hacer nada.

.- ¡Ataquen!.- Ascot ordeno a sus bestias atacar, Lissa y Melissa intervinieron, entonces Lucy y Anais se lanzaron a la batalla, aquello fue un choque de poderes impresionante, mientras Marina estaba inconsciente, Guruclef pensaba en la forma de escapar.

.- Ella te importa ¿No es así Guruclef?.- Debonair lo vio fijamente, el se sorprendió por la pregunta pero trato de disimularlo.

.- Me importa por que fue mi alumna y es una guerrera de Céfiro.- Le dijo él.

.- No es así, yo te conozco, la vez justo como mirabas a Presea.- La ira de Debonair se intensifico, miro a Marina con desprecio y se dirigió a ella, alzo su mano, se disponía a atacarla.

.- ¡No te atrevas! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!.- Gritaba Guruclef.

.- Esta vez no habrá esperanza para ti Guruclef, terminare con todo lo que te importa.- Anais y Lucy no podían ayudar a Marina, Ascot había sido herido, Guruclef sentía que su corazón se detenía.

.- ¡No Debonair dejala!.- El báculo de Guruclef brillo y Ania cayo al piso sosteniendo su cara, la luz la había cegado por completo, él se safo del agarre y corrió hacia Marina lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, llegando a tiempo para recibir el ataque por ella, con el ruido del impacto Marina abrió los ojos, y pudo ver como el hechicero caía al piso, herido.

.- ¡NOOO!.- Marina soltó un grito desgarrador, sostuvo a Guruclef justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

.- Decidiste sacrificarte por ella, que iluso eres, igual los matare a los dos.- Debonair los veía con odio, si él no quería estar con ella, no estaría con nadie más.

.-¿Estas bien Marina?.- Marina sujeto su mano y asintió con la cabeza, una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos cuando vio sangre en su costado.

.- No hables Guruclef por favor.- le dijo ella.

.- Debo hacerlo, hay algo que debo decirte.- insistió él.

.- No, por favor tranquilizate, vas a estar bien ya veras.-

.- ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡MUERAN!.- Debonair lanzo un ataque con furia, Marina vio desesperada la escena, su corazón latió con fuerza y escucho una voz en su interior, ¿por que no lo había pensado antes?.

.- ¡CERES necesito de ti, ayudame a proteger Céfiro!.-Un enorme dragón azul apareció frente a Marina, recibiendo el ataque de Debonair, el cual se esfumo con solo tocarlo.

Lissa se descuido por detener un ataque de Anais y Lucy logro atravesarla con su espada, Melissa soltó un chillido y Anais la mando a estrellarse contra un muro donde rápidamente Lucy le quito su arma y la amenazo con el filo de su espada en su cuello. Anais miro a Marina, y entonces le indico a Lucy que era la hora, invocarían a sus genios.

.-¡WINDAM!.-

.- ¡RAYEARTH!.- Ua ave esmeralda acompañada de un enorme león escarlata, aparecieron junto al dragón.

.- Detente Debonair, debe de haber otra forma.- Le dijo Lucy.

.- ¡No es así!.- Debonair se lanzo contra las guerreras, ellas inevitablemente atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, una gran explosión se escucho.

* * *

.-¿Oyeron eso?.- Pregunto Caldina, ella se encontraba peleando al frente del castillo, casi habían ganado la batalla, justo en ese instante llegaron Paris y Latiz escoltando a la princesa fuera del castillo, la llevarían a la torre de la corona.

.-Viene de la sala del trono.- Grito Latiz.

.- ¡ANAIS!.- Paris se sobresalto, Anais podía estar herida.

.- Tranquilo hermano, ten fe, estoy segura de que ellas están bien.- Le consoló Esmeralda.

* * *

Marina se había lanzado sobre Guruclef para protegerlo, cuando el humo de la explosión se hubo disipado, Debonair apareció en el piso muy mal herida; una de sus guerreras había muerto, una se encontraba ciega y la restante no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, su ejercito de bestias estaba siendo vencido se sintió atrapada, se levanto tambaleándose y entonces trato de atacas a las guerreras con magia, pero estaba tan débil que nada pudo salir de sus manos.

.-Rindete Debonair.- Le dijo Lucy.

.- Eso jamás .- Debonair se acerco a una ventana, por ella pudo ver la batalla que se llevaba a cabo fuera del palacio, y entonces como una señal, la vio, al pilar, desprotegida, dio un salto y se aventó por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y corrió hacia el pilar.

.-¡Vamos Anais!.- Le grito Lucy y ambas se aventaron tras Debonair, pero era tarde, ella ya tenia entre sus garras a la princesa.

.- ¡Dejala no tienes escapatoria!.- Le exigió Anais.

.- Eso es lo que ustedes creen, no me ire sin vengarme y hacerlos sufrir.- Debonair hizo crecer sus uñas tan largas y afiladas como pudo y las acerco peligrosamente al cuello de la princesa provocándole un rasguño.

.- Deja esto por la paz Debonair, Céfiro aun puede perdonarte.- Le dijo dulcemente la princesa.

.- No me interesa ni su perdón ni la compasión que puedan tenerme, no necesito su lástima, yo quiero verlos sufrir tanto como yo, verán lo que es la soledad.- El cielo se tiño de gris y se lleno de nubes.

La princesa Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, ella misma no iba a permitir que su mundo pereciera, Céfiro debía salvarse a si mismo.

.- ..._Por favor Céfiro, protege a todos, salva sus vidas y sueños, que de hoy en adelante su futuro este en sus manos...- _una gran luz rodeo a la princesa y su corona desapareció dejando un destello de luz, el color azul regreso al cielo.

.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?.- Le grito Debonair cortando aun más su cuello.

.- He salvado a Céfiro de ti.- Le contesto firme la princesa.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del metal de la espada chocar con la carne, la princesa Esmeralda abrió mucho los ojos, cayo al piso cubierta de sangre, todo fue tan rápido que no pudo caer en la cuenta de que ya se encontraba en los brazos de un hombre alto y de cabello largo y negro.

.- Joven Zagato.- Le dijo ella, él había sido quien haba atravesando ágilmente a Debonair con su espada.

Debonair se encontraba sangrando abundantemente sin poderlo creer, ¿Que había hecho mal?

.- NO me iré sin llevarte conmigo Guruclef.- Grito, antes de caer al piso y ser cubierta por una nube de humo negro que la hizo desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Hacia ya un rato que Marina trataba de despertar a Guruclef sin éxito, él aun respiraba pero su pulso era débil.

.- Guruclef por favor despierta, no me dejes sola por favor.- El lentamente abrió los ojos.

.-Es la primera ves que te escucho hablarme así.- Le dijo el, con una voz tan baja que era apenas audible.

.- Gracias al cielo estas bien.- Le contesto ella tomando su mano entre las suyas.

.- Siempre tan formal y hoy por fin me siento como tu igual.-

.- Qué cosas dices, por favor tranquilizate no te esfuerces en hablar.- Marina estaba muy alterada por su estado. Guruclef se quedo mirándola un momento, ella sujetaba su mano fuertemente como si con eso pudiera evitar que el se fuera y entonces ahí en su mano pudo ver su anillo, el que le habia dado justo antes de que ellas desaparecieran.

.- Aun lo tienes.- Le dijo al verlo.

.- Si, lo cuide mucho, para poder regresarselo cuando lo viera otra vez.- le dijo ella, era obvio que él solo se lo había dado para protegerla.

.- No quiero que me lo regreses.-

.- ¿Por que?.- Marina aun no entendía.

.- Por que yo te lo obsequie, para siempre.- Marina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, recordaba claramente lo que su maestro le había dicho de ese anillo.

FLASHBACK

Marina bailaba con mucha gracia y elegancia y con un hermoso vestido corto color celeste.

Y justo cuando daba un salto para elevarse sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y la elevaron, volteo hacia atrás sin perder la postura y pudo ver que era Guruclef el que lo hacía. Ella se sorprendió mucho, no podía creer que pasara aquello.

.- Bailas divinamente¿Podría acompañarte solo en esta pieza?.- Marina no daba crédito a lo que oía pero cortésmente hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de Guruclef y así bailaron hasta que Anais dejo de tocar y Lucy de cantar.

.- Un hermoso anillo.- dijo Marina observando una de las manos de Guruclef.

.- Es algo que debo regalarle a alguien muy especial, espero poder hacerlo algún día.- le dijo , a Marina le encantaba aquel anillo, y entonces el recuerdo del anillo de su maestra le vino a la mente, y también que fue con el que fabricaron su espada de batalla, tendría siempre presente el regalo de la que había sido para ella como una madre, su maestra Alcione.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Guruclef empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, Marina no podía detener su hemorragia y para colmo de males una nube negra había hecho aparecer a Debonair en la habitación, estaba herida pero de pie frente a ellos.

.-¡Debonair!.- grito furiosa Marina poniéndose de pie con su espada en mano.

.- Parece que no te encuentras bien Guruclef, como ya te lo había advertido, te llevare conmigo.-

.-¡No eso no es verdad!, Guruclef estará bien.-

.- El va a morir niña, no mucho después que yo.- Marina no soporto escuchar eso y agito su espada, un golpe en seco provoco Debonair al caer, Marina rompio en llanto y miro a Guruclef el ya casi no podía respirar. Los ojos de Marina se llenaron de furia alzo su espada a la ves que invocaba su magia.

.- ¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA!.- Grito ella, Debonair que ya no tenia fuerza fue arrasada por el ataque, quedo en el piso inconsciente su respiración disminuyo hasta que en pocos segundos, dejo de respirar. Fuera del palacio la batalla había terminado.

* * *

.-¡Anais!.- grito Paris al correr y abrazarla, la levanto del piso para después besarla, se hacían mucha falta.

.- ¡Latiz!.- Lucy se lanzo a los brazos de se espadachín, el acaricio su mejilla y después la beso.

.-¿ Qué significa que su corona haya desaparecido princesa?.- Le pregunto Anais, cuando termino de abrazar a Paris.

.- El sistema del pilar desapareció para el propio bien del planeta, ya no existe el pilar.-

.-¡Marina!.- Gritaron Lucy y Anais al unisono al escuchar un estruendo proveniente del interior del castillo, ambas corrieron desesperadas.

* * *

.- ¡Guruclef despierta, no te duermas otra ves!.- Marina ya no sabia que hacer, el había perdido mucha sangre.

.- Marina quiero pedirte que conserves ese anillo aunque yo ya no este.-

.-No digas eso por favor tu vas a estar bien Guruclef, por que yo... necesito que así sea.-

.- ¿Necesitas?.- Le preguntó el.

.- Si es que yo, tal vez, debo decirte que..- Guruclef veía como ella estaba muy nerviosa y titubeaba para hablar.

.- Marina... Yo te amo y se que si no te lo digo ahora no podre hacerlo jamás.- Le dijo el dejándola sin saber que decir con los ojos muy abiertos, sus celestes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no podía contenerlas.

.-¡Yo también te amo!.- Marina rompió en sollozos, Guruclef se sentó y la abrazo, para después sujetar su cara y besarla, Marina no podía creerlo, justo entonces Guruclef cayo al suelo inconsciente.

.-¡GURUCLEF!.- Todo paso en cámara lenta, Marina lo sacudía bruscamente para que despertara, la puerta de la habitación se lleno de personas, Lucy sujeto a marina para que se calmara y la alejo de Guruclef y entonces Anais invoco una magia muy fuerte, una magia que la debilitaría al borde de la muerte, pero aquella situación lo ameritaba.

.-¡Viento curativo!.-Grito Anais extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo, Lucy la miro, Marina corrió hacia ella y sujeto sus manos Lucy la imito.

.- Gracias .- le dijo Marina.

.-Esto es por Céfiro, por todos.- corearon las tres.

.-Por toda la gente que amamos.- Aquella energía que se desprendía de manos de las guerreras recorrió todo el mundo de Céfiro, sanando todo aquello que la ira de Debonair había causado, Guruclef recupero el aliento, le habían salvado la vida pero aun estaba grave, Marina quiso lanzarse a su lado pero sus amigas la detuvieron, Paris y Latiz lo llevaron de inmediato a su habitación para que fuera atendido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa XD bueno este es el final... jaja no se crean me falta un pequeño epilogo, ya esta escrito solo quiero dos reviews T_T por favor! espero que les haya gustado esta historia muchas garcais por todo su apoyo, se les kiere mucho XD. les prometo que en cuanto esten los reviews subo el epílogo.

PAN-NANY11


	12. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Una mujer vestida de blanco con un hermoso vestido bordado, ajustado y con una extensa y bella cauda, se encuentra parada en un balcón de una de las habitaciones del palacio de Céfiro, portaba un velo que cubría su cara, ella miraba hacia el cielo.

.-¿Qué haces aun aquí?.- Una chica entro a la habitación sacando de sus pensamientos a la que veía el cielo.

.- Creo que estoy nerviosa.- contesto.

.- Puedo entenderte, el día de mi boda también lo estaba, pero ya veras que una vez abajo se te pasara.-

.- No lo se Anais siento que el corazón se me sale por la boca.-

.- Si no bajas ya, el novio sera quien entre en pánico.- Dijo sonriente Anais, ella lucia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con vistas en dorado, de pronunciado escote en v, halter y largo hasta sus rodillas.

.- ¿Me veo bien?.- Pregunto insegura la novia.

.- Te ves hermosa amiga ¿Ya estas lista?.-

.- Creo que nunca estaré mas lista que ahora.-

.- ¡¿Marina donde estas? El novio te espera ya.- Lucy acababa de entrar en la habitación ataviada con un bello vestido del mismo diseño del de Anais pero en color carmesí.

.- Ya estoy lista, gracias por todo, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, y ustedes son lo más importante para mi.- Les dijo ella quitándose el velo de la cara, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

.- Oh no nada de eso, no es momento de llorar, arruinaras tu maquillaje, fue toda una odisea para que por fin llegara este día, ese hombre es un necio y tu una terca, así que hoy sera un día feliz, vamos chicas no hagamos esperar más al novio.- Dijo Lucy secando sus lágrimas, tomo la mano de Marina y la condujo hasta las escaleras principales del palacio, todos esperaban impacientes abajo.

Cuando Marina comenzó a bajar se escucharon murmullos y aplausos, se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia, un joven alto en traje blanco se apresuro a darle su mano a Marina para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón.

.- Te ves hermosa.- le dijo él.

.- Gracias, tu luces muy guapo... Clef.- Los ojos de ella brillaron al verlo.

.- Te amo .- Le susurro el, Marina lo abrazo y todos aplaudieron.

.- Creo que deben esperar a la ceremonia.- Grito Paris, todos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas y se dirigieron al gran salón para llevar a cabo la ceremonia nupcial.

* * *

.- Esto parece un sueño.- Le dijo Lucy a Latiz

.- No, yo ya me lo esperaba, se veía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos.- le dijo el

.- No tonto, la felicidad que todos vivimos, la paz de Céfiro, parece mentira que ya han pasado mas de tres años.- Latiz la abrazo por la cintura.

.- No puedo esperar el momento en que nosotros estemos en el lugar de esos dos.- Lucy lo vio sonriente y le beso, era verdad faltaban solo un par de meses para su boda.

* * *

.- Se ven muy felices.- Anais se encontraba llorando.

.- No llores hermosa.- Le dijo Paris secando sus lágrimas.

.- Es de felicidad, no puedo creer que por fin todo Céfiro tiene paz.-

.- Yo creo que no podríamos ser mas felices.- Le comento Paris abrazándola.

.- Yo creo que en siete meses comprobaras que si.- Le dijo ella sonriendo y colocando sus manos en su vientre.

.- No me digas que...

.- Si, tengo dos meses.-

.- ¡TE AMO!.- Le dijo el cargándola y dándole vueltas.

* * *

.- ¡Beso, beso!.- Gritaron todos al finalizar la ceremonia, Marina se sonrojo y Guruclef se apresuro a retirarle el velo de la cara, la abrazo y beso, cuando se hubieron separado las lágrimas se escaparon por los ojos de la guerrera del agua.

.- Fue tan malo el beso.- Le pregunto él acariciando la barbilla de ella.

.- No es eso, nunca pensé ser tan feliz.-

.- Yo si, siempre imagine este día, Te amo Marina, mi Marina, Mi guerrera del agua.- La beso nuevamente y todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos.

Céfiro vivía su mejor época, la princesa Esmeralda era aun soberana del reino, acompañada de su joven esposo Zagato, ambos fueron conocidos como los mejores y mas nobles reyes de Céfiro.

El palacio fue siempre el hogar de las guerreras y sus amigos, aquellos tres años siguientes a la guerra estuvieron llenos de sorpresas y bodas, Anais y Paris, Marina y Guruclef, Lucy y Latiz, Esmeralda y Zagato.

La felicidad que siguió a eso fue incomparable con nada.

Las guerreras siempre estuvieron ahí para Céfiro, aunque su magia no fue requerida nunca más, ellas por fin encontraron en amor donde menos lo esperaban ya que al fin y al cabo el amor es la fuerza más grande en todo el universo.


End file.
